The Girl From Tulsa
by RuneScapian
Summary: Dark themes and twisted relationships. Stevie Rae moves to New York HoN, the RavenMocker brothers terrify the school. Even the headteacher. Unanswered questions and Psycho characters. What exactly happened on 24th July 2011?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_The boy was wondering alone in a forest just outside of New York. The cold night air was laden with the pungent smell of fire & ashes. The red glow of the dying fire at a distance had painted the dark horizon in bright crimson. The green grass was painted red with the blood of the people lying at his feet. His bare feet were carrying him among the pile of lifeless bodies. His dark brown eyes were searching among the bodies lying on the ground. His half burnt jeans trailing on the floor slightly behind him, while his night black hair was flying in the wind. He stopped near a body lying in the sea of blood. He tried to look at face of the dead man. Impossible._

_Nisroc woke up gasping, blood from his eyes covered his pillow and duvet. He'd had a vision. How far into the future, he wasn't sure. Who he was, he wasn't sure. He hadn't a good look at any of the faces, except that last one. It was him. His charred face. Among the many others who were dead._

_He began to contemplate it being a strange memory. Perhaps he'd looked into a mirror. He remembered dozens of people dying in the mass fire, before the agreement was made. He wasn't sure though, maybe Nyx had shown him this memory to prevent another day or night like that._

_Maybe._

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter One

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae sobbed on her way to New York from Tulsa. She already missed her friends and only said goodbye to them a couple of hours ago. This knew house of night could be awful, what if nobody liked her? Then again, she reminded herself, that was the question she was asking herself when she was marked. She tried to make light of moving. She wouldn't see Neferet anymore, yay! She wouldn't hear Aphrodite's insults to her outfits anymore, another plus. However, she'd also miss Zoey, her best friend, Dallas, her, now, ex-boyfriend, the Twins, Erin and Shaunee, and obviously, the carbon copies of Blaine and Kurt off Glee - Jack and Damien. That made her giggle in the car, but it was true.

She sighed. Maybe she could make veen more happy memories at this house of night. She was determined to. She already had a rommmate, maybe they'd like her, she was pretty exicted to get a roommate. Even if they didn't like each other, oh well, surely there would be someone at this new school who'd like to be friends with her. There were even more fledgings at this school, there was a pretty good chance of making one friend, and making one friend leads to more friends they say.

It was another few hours before they got to New York. When they did get there, Stevie Rae's family cheered. As Stevie Rae was a fledging and it was dangerous for them to be far away from vampyres, as they could die because they haven't completed the change yet, the family headed to the New York Hour of Night before heading to their new home. From her car seat, Stevie Rae saw a Red-haired woman standing outside who she assumed was her new High Priestess. She stepped out of the car nervously, her things had been sent with the moving van and the driver was given specific intructions to drop them off at the house of night. The woman smiled at her as Stevie rae made her way up to her. "Merry Meet, Stevie Rae." The Priestess greeted, with her hand on her heart. "My name is Priestess Lena, but I prefer it much better if everyone calls me Lena. I don't like feeling superior, everyone here is equal."

Stevie Rae smiled at her. "Merry Meet, Lena." She too folded her hand over her heart, she quickly waved to her family as her father beeped the car's horn impatiently, and went back to her conversation with Lena. "I'm really excited to start school here!" She beamed. Lena laughed, and guided her inside.

It was five a.m., and as it was Winter, so the sun came up later than usual, everyone was in their dormitories, lights were still on and noise could be heard, but anyone walking around the corridors seemed quite disciplined and smiled at Stevie Rae. Lena walked her around the school for an hour, explaining that after a long car journey the best thing to do is walk around for an hour. She showed Stevie Rae the grand library, with more books than Steviue Rae ever imagined possible in one room, the courtyard stretch which wasn't anything special, but it was easy to locate where you were on the courtyard as you could view every building.

They were discussing the Tulsa House of Night, when Lena interrupted with a question. "Is I may ask-" Gosh she was _so_ polite! "-Do you like it here at the New York House of Night?"

"Like it? I love it!" They both laughed as they neared a building with the sign _DORMITORIES M-Z _Stevie Rae already knew there were a lot of fledgings here. Plus there were blocks with Alphabetical dormitories and blocks with Numerical dormitories. The Numbers went up to 26, while the alphabetical domitories, obviously, went up to Z. "Which dormitory is mine?" Lena smiled at her.

"Letter _R_ which I think you'll find on the second floor, it's all on one corridor so no turning lefts or anything. Your roommate is Rephaim." Stevie Rae smiled at her new High Priestess and then headed into the dormitory block labelled 'M to Z'. Eventually she reached letter R, the corridor was quite spooky and dark, she felt as though someone was watching her, but didn't want to think too much about it.

She walked inside and saw a tall, muscular Native american boy. His hair was thick and long and as black as the night sky. Stevie Rae lost her breath for a moment, but quickly headed inside. "Hello, I'm Stevie Rae." She said, smiling at him.

"I'm Rephaim." He replied, turning around on his bed to meet her. "That wardrobe there is yours." he nodded at a wardrobe about a half metre from her bed. She creaked open one of the doors to find her things, already unpacked. "Where you from? Somewhere okie I guess." Stevie Rae sat opposite him on her bed.

"I'm from Tulsa, just moved here. Have you lived here all of your life?" He scoffed.

"No, I've moved from city to city this is actually my fifth house of night. I've been here about three months now." Stevie Rae nodded and tried to think of any more questions to ask. "Why did you move here?" Rephaim asked her.

"Oh my Daddy, he got a job here...what about you?" Rephaim shrugged. He'd already said this was his fifth house of night, and Stevie Rae thought leaving one was hard enough.

Rephaim left Stevie Rae to get changed before dawn, she'd had a long day and obviously felt quite tired. When she did go to bed though, she repeated her question. "Why did you move here again?"

She saw Rephaim bite his lip and looked upwards. He paused for a while before answering. "My, uh, Father moved us here." Great. Already her roommate was lying to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: 1405/2012: Rewrote chapter, added prologue and extra information in paragraphs. Corrected some information.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a bit more information on Rephaim. We see the forever appearing in fanfictions, Balik (originally from Inquiete's Son Of The Beast), two other Raven Mockers from my last H.O.N. fanfiction (Dren & Stool) plus Destined's Nisroc. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Stevie Rae_

The next day, well night, Stevie Rae woke up to find herself in a new room. She quickly remembered she was in New York and her new roommate. Rephaim had gone completrly and Stevie Rae worried this House of Night started a little earlier than Tulsa. She heard movement from next door which sounded like two people pillow fighting. At least, she thought it was that. Either way, she knew that Rephaim must have gotten up a little earlier than most fledgings do.

Stevie Rae quickly got changed, she wore her famous _Don't hate the 918 _t-shirt. After she put it on she realised this was her first day here so nobody would get her sense of fashion. Stevie Rae wasn't the type of person to completely change their personality just to be liked anyway. Either people liked her for who she was, or they could just ignore her. If they kept making comments, she might need Earth to help her kick their butts.

Stevie Rae stepped outside her room and a blonde girl was walking past. She wore a red headband with white polka dots and a red dress with a white belt. "Oh, hello. Are you the new girl? My name is Stacey." She extended her arm and Stevie Rae shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Stevie Rae. Nice to meet you." Stacey smiled and then looked up at her dormitory number. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Stevie Rae.

"You're sharing with Rephaim?" Stevie Rae cocked her head and nodded. Rephaim must be quite popular here. "Oh you poor thing..." Now Stevie Rae was confused.

"What? I-I thought he was nice." Then again she'd only had a five minute conversation with him.

Stacey shook her head. "No, he's vile. He and his brothers have to do everything together I swear. They're constantly bullying people. When they moved here because there was five of them Rephaim had to have his own room. Except one of their brothers didn't complete the change, Rephaim asked to share with one of his brothers - but Lena refused because of how bad they are. She would kick them out, but their dad's really rich and donates thousands of dollars to the school. Probably because he knows how bad they I reckon." Stevie Rae took a moment to take all of this in. Rephaim was a bully and she was sharing a room with him.

"Who are his brothers?" She heard herself ask. Stacey looked around and pulled Stevie Rae into the room next door.

"Everyone, this is Stevie Rae." Stevie Rae turned around to see five girls dotted around the room. One of them had hair like Stevie Rae's, only she was brunette. Another girl, who was quite short, had copper coloured short hair, the third girl was sitting applying make-up. She had long black hair in a plait. The fourth and fifth girls were identical twins, they both had light brown hair only one of them had curly hair the other had her hair tied up in a bun. "Stevie Rae, this is Holly-" She pointed at the brunette girl, "Ruby-" She pointed at the short girl, "Charlie-" She pointed at the girl applying make-up "And Rosemary and Venus." She pointed at the two twins. "Stevie Rae's sharing with Rephaim." Each of the girls gasped in unison. Stacey turned to Stevie Rae. "Where was I? Right, his brothers their names are Nisroc, Balik and Dren. Balik and Dren share. Nisroc doesn't share with anyone, they all meet up in Nisroc's room at six p.m. No-one knows what they do in there."

"I heard they have a fledging who disappeared from here one morning and every day they go in there to torture her." Ruby told Stevie Rae.

"Really? I heard they have a stash of weapons in there." Charlie told Ruby. "Keith told me." Ruby scowled at her.

"And how reliable is Keith?" Holly joined in the conversation. "On your first day here Keith told you every tuesday was topless tuesday!" Stevie Rae saw Charlie roll her eyes.

"He's more mature now, especially in the bedroom." She winked. "If you know what I'm saying." Either Rosemary or Venus, Stevie Rae wasn't sure who, shook their head.

"Okay, everyone stop freaking out Stevie Rae." Stacey told them. She turned back to Stevie Rae, "Look, we're just saying he might try to kill you." Stevie Rae shrugged.

"I have an affinity for Earth, I'll just use that against him." Stacey smiled.

"Really? I have an affinity for fire!" Stacey told her excitedly. "Before you ask, they don't." Stevie Rae heard Ruby snort. Maybe her life here wouldn't be that different from Tulsa, except for Rephaim.

Tulsa...TULSA! Stevie rae was meant to call Zoey when she got to New York. It was only an hour behind, so Stevie Rae told the others and left to call Zoey. It rang three times before Zoey answered it. "Stevie Rae!" Zoey shouted down the phone. "Hang on let me find everyone." Stevie Rae heard a lot of doors opening and closing as well as some mumbled talking between Zoey and people. Eventually Zoey got back to her. "Okay, Stevie Rae you're on Speaker." Stevie Rae heard all of her friends shout greetings and questions down the phone.

"Okay, okay. Here's what I know so far. I've got these kinda sorta friends and one of them has an affinity for fire, her name's Lena." Stevie Rae paused before telling them anything else. "I have this roommate, Rephaim. And according to them he's evil or something." Everyone on the phone started talking at once, then Zoey began talking.

"They're probably just messing with you Stevie Rae. Don't people sometimes do that in schools to scare the new kid?" Stevie Rae sighed.

"I don't know, plus he was gone this morning when I woke up." Stevie Rae heard Aphrodite say something, but she ignored whatever it was.

"Eell, make judgments for yourself. You never know, you could surprise yourself." Zoey told her wisely.

"Okay, thanks Z. I'll call you some other point." Stevie Rae put the phone down, she then realised she hadn't heard Dallas on the phone. Maybe Z couldn't find him. She jumped when she turned around and saw Rephaim.

"Who was that?" He asked her. How long had he been there? What had he heard? Was he going to try and kill her now?

"Oh my-my friend from Tulsa." Rephaim glanced down quickly at the phone.

"I heard my name." he cleared his throat. "Why would you mention my name?"

"Be-because you're my roommate." Stevie Rae said a little too quickly.

"Oh." He said sarcastically. "Right, anyway lessons start at eight p.m. I'll see you later." He shrugged and left the room. Stevie Rae was sure she heard him say, "_Unfortunately._" When he left.

* * *

><p>Stevie Rae wasn't sure where to go for her first lesson, she couldn't find Rephaim or any of the girls she'd met earlier that day. Her timetable was vague, giving only the lessons and the teacher's initials for each subject. Not very helpful for the new girl. However, she knew that she might be able to find it. Hell, Rephaim had been new here not so long ago somehow he'd found his way around. However, he did have his brothers with him then and his 'too cool for school' attitude which many girls fell for. Stevie Rae wasn't surprised when she overheard some girls gossiping about his leather jacket. That also meant he wasn't too far away from where she was. Perhaps she could find him, or someone. Anyone.<p>

She saw him by a locker then and marched over to him, he was alone apart from a few girls gawking at him. "Rephaim." She said hesitantly, he moved his head and stared at her. "Do you know where this room is?" She pointed at _Vampyre Sociology 101 _and he continued staring at her. Then surprisingly, laughed.

"You must be the new girl," He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dren." Stevie Rae hesitantly shook his hand. He was one of Rephaim's brothers, Lena had told her about him. He shared a room with Balik, another one of Rephaim's brothers.

"Stevie Rae." She told him.

"Ah, the girl from Tulsa. I've heard a lot about you, Rephaim wouldn't shut up this morning." Dren rolled his eyes. "I bet he annoys the hell out of someone like you. You seem more like a loner to me, someone who would rather face a problem on their own than have someone butt in and take over like they know what they're doing." Stevie Rae didn't mean for it to come, but immediately the thought _Just like Dallas_ came to her. She guiltily looked back at her timetable.

"Actually, Rephaim barely speaks to me. We've only had a five-minute conversation - just when I got here." she shrugged. Dren smiled at her and then looked back at her timetable, before Stevie Rae could question him a bell rang signalling it was time for class.

"Yeah, Vampyre Sociology is-" He pointed down the corridor. "Just down here, to your left and then second classroom on your right." he looked back at her. "So you're his type." He said, looking her up and down. "Well I guess that blows Stool's theory out of the door."

"Stool?" Of all questions, why that?

Dren gulped. "Stool is our late brother's name..." He looked to the floor and quickly back up to her. "Anyway, better get to class. I'll see you at lunch? The dining room is in the centre of the campus. You can't miss it. Plus, everyone will be going there." Suddenly he smiled. "You should eat with us! Rephaim would love that!" Stevie Rae giggled unintentionally.

"Uh, okay?" She asked, he smiled and nodded at her. Stevie Rae couldn't help but blush. Then she corrected herself, she wasn't one of those who fell for the good guys gone bad. _Or am I? _She pushed aside the question and walked faster to her first lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

A bell rang for lunch, Rephaim quickly picked up his stuff and headed for the dining hall. He wasn't in a rush, he was just fed up of Rue and all her friends asking him out again and again. Refusing to take 'no' as an answer. They weren't really his type, this time yesterday Rephaim wouldn't have even known what his 'type' was. Now he knew it as a country girl, someone who doesn't care about other's opinions and likes to keep things to herself. Also known as Stevie Rae.

Balik and Dren had teased him and kept singing a stupid song about him and Stevie Rae sitting in a tree. She was just different to other girls. Rephaim was different to other guys. Unlike his brothers, who looked like him except smaller. Nisroc was the worst of his brothers though, he wished it was him who hadn't completed the change. He told Nisroc about Stevie Rae and he just hit him, telling him they didn't have time for girls. Nisroc was hatching up some sort of plan and Rephaim didn't want to know what.

Rephaim quickly got a tray of food and sat down by his brothers. Nisroc always seemed to arrive twenty-minutes late recently. "Hey." Rephaim said, sitting down. Hoping they'd forgotten about Stevie Rae.

"Rephaim, I invited your girlfriend to sit with us." Rephaim stared at Dren, who smiled cheekily at him. "She seemed hesitant, but I convinced her." Balik raised his hand and the two high-fived.

"Need I ask how?" Balik laughed at Rephaim's tone.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He then asked. "Hey Stevie Rae!" He waved at her, she was behind Rephaim, but he was staring at all of the people staring at the brothers, and now Stevie Rae. A lot of whispering echoed across the dining hall and he heard Stevie Rae come up behind him.

"Hi..." She barely whispered. Rephaim glared at his two brothers. If and when Nisroc came, he'd be furious and tell their father about it. Kalona owned a failing business and that's why they moved so often. Nisroc told him anything -anything- about the school and Kalona would moved them again. Telling them that they didn't have time for girls and that they should be focusing on schoolwork if they didn't want to end up like him. Their mother, Nyx, had an affair with another man -Erebus- so left the four brothers and Kalona. Would she even care if she found out Stool was dead?

"Hey Rephaim." He looked up at her, realising she was now sitting next to him.

"H-Hey. How was your first day?" Now, he felt like an idiot. All he could hear were Balik and Dren trying to control their laughter.

"It's been okay so far. I don't know what lessons I have next though." Rephaim shook his head.

"It's a Friday. We always have half-days on Fridays. I don't know why." Stevie Rae raised both her eyebrows, smiled and then ate her spaghetti. Rephaim glared at his brothers again furiously. The two were crying with laughter.

"Are you all right?" Stevie Rae asked and while Dren answered, Balik covered his face in his hands to stop his laughter.

"Oh yeah, we-we're just uh, grieving over Stool." Stevie Rae half-smiled at them. She was quite oblivious, or she knew the truth -that they were laughing- and couldn't be bothered to get it out of them.

The rest of the meal was quite awkward. No-one knew what to say, and Balik and Dren were just laughing, or 'sobbing' continuously. Then Nisroc came.

Rephaim gulped as he felt his brother get closer and closer to them. "Why, hello. Who are you?" Stevie Rae looked at him and Rephaim saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"Stevie Rae, you must be Nisroc." Nisroc nodded, then glared at Rephaim who nodded at Balik and Dren.

"We invited her, well Dren did." Balik told Nisroc. Rephaim noticed Goosebumps on Balik's arm. This morning Nisroc had slapped the poor boy for asking if he could be the best man at Rephaim and Stevie Rae's wedding.

Dren gulped. "She's Rephaim's room-mate. Plus the table has been feeling pretty lonely recently. You've been gone, Stool's gone." Dren shrugged.

"No, it's all right if Nisroc doesn't want me here I can go somewhere else. Stacey has been calling me for the past ten minutes so..." She and Rephaim shared a glance, then she left quickly.

"You." Nisroc gripped on Rephaim's wrist. Hard. "Have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh. Even I don't like Nisroc. I used to, now he's just abusive. Balik and Dren will be nice in this one! Don't worry, we'll see some Stevie Rae and Rephaim fluff soon. And remember last chapter when I said 'Tomorrow Stevie Rae would know what true hatred was' well now she does. Nisroc hates the others with a passion. :**

**Please review, give me feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I feel like an idiot! Okay just to clear this up and thankyou ILoveZimAndNny16 for pointing out that i'd set Nyx as their mother! Right well in this story, Nyx, Erebus and Kalona will all just be casual names! Okay? Plus, I'm planning on doing a long fanfiction again, because I like those and I hate it when you finish writing a fanfiction :(**

**Oh and none of you noticed that somehow I'd accidently swapped 'Stacey's name for 'lena' well I've fixed it now. If you come across 'Lena' and you know its not her then please let me know x**

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter 3

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae shifted her head and nodded at the door when Stacey finally looked at her. The girl nodded, getting the hint that they needed to leave so Stevie Rae put down her finished tray of food and headed outside. The food here was much nicer than that at Tulsa, but she wasn't concerned with that right now.

Her head was buzzing with many emotions, mainly confusion, and thoughts, mainly about Rephaim. She'd thought Tulsa House of Night had its drama issues, this was something way beyond that. Something was up with Rephaim and his brothers, especially Nisroc. As soon as he came the atmosphere changed quickly. Balik and Dren had been laughing the entire meal; Rephaim had been giving Stevie Rae and them a death stare.

Nisroc came, Balik and Dren both stopped breathing as though he'd hit them if they did. It was then that she'd noticed Balik had bruises on his arms. It was also then she'd decided it was best for her to leave, and possibly never come back.

Her first thoughts at the meal were about Rephaim. Firstly, he seemed nervous around her. Maybe it was because his roommate was a girl and his brothers were teasing him about it. Then he began shooting daggers at his brothers, who just continued laughing like they were on drugs! Stevie Rae had asked them what was wrong, they claimed to be grieving over Stool. Stevie Rae was beginning to wonder if Stool really hadn't completed the change and maybe Nisroc had killed him. That'd explain why they were so scared of him, that and the bruises.

Then why would Rephaim want to share a room with him? Unless Nisroc had forced him too, in which case it was good that Rephaim wasn't sharing a room with Nisroc. Poor guy, he was probably scared of his brother. Maybe that's why their Mama had run off, she was afraid of her son! Or maybe it was that she was having an affair, Stevie Rae didn't know! She was so confused right now!

"Stevie Rae." She jumped out of her skin when Stacey and the others appeared. "What happened? Why were you sitting with not only _them_, but _him? _Is there something going on between you two?" She asked gasping Stevie Rae who was afraid Nisroc would appear any moment with a dagger or something. Now she was being ridiculous.

"They're not that bad. Balik and Dren are actually all right, Rephaim's a bit strange. It's Nisroc who's the bad one. Balik has bruises on his arm and I swear the atmosphere just changed. Y'all need to know something: They're not the bad guys. Nisroc is." They all stared at her with the same expressions on their faces: Confusion. "What I mean is, don't be scared of Balik, Dren and Rephaim. Be scared for them. Trust me." She was panting for breath again now. They probably would understand if they'd have sat at the table with her. Seen and heard what she did.

"You're suggesting we help them somehow aren't you, Tulsa Girl?" Holly said. Stevie Rae nodded. Help them? Yes. How? Stevie Rae didn't know. All she knew was, she had to act fast.

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

Nisroc threw him against the wall, dug out a knife and started to cut through the skin in his arm. Blood splattered across the wall and floor of Nisroc's room. He didn't dare scream out in pain, Nisroc would only punish him further. Nisroc was dark like that, always seeking revenge for rule-breaking. Nisroc had a permanent list of rules in his mind, the others were meant to just know these and never break them. Only now, as more blood sprayed across the wall and he'd gone extremely pale from the excruciating pain did he really know what he did. Rephaim could only watch as Balik passed out onto Stool's bed from the pain of Nisroc's knife jabbed into his arm and slicing slowly down it. That was the way Nisroc had been punishing them for the past couple of years. Stool had been lucky to die.

Stool hadn't really died from not completing the change. It's just what the brothers were told by Nisroc to say to everyone. What had really happened was Stool had been practically tortured by Nisroc, and Nisroc stabbed him several times. During the night, well day because they're Vampyres, Stool had died from blood loss. When they'd asked Nisroc, he wouldn't tell them what Stool had done to make his punishment so bad. Stool had kept apologising to Nisroc, and the other three stood out of Nisroc's way as he ended Stool's life.

When Balik, collapsed, Nisroc drew his knife from Balik's muscle and smiled slyly at them. "You're both lucky to get out of this, time's going fast and soon they'll be up to check. I need to clean up this mess." He gestured to the wall, and then at Balik. "But I want you to know you'd have been punished too if getting Balik ready-" By that, Nisroc meant tying Balik's wrists to two hang nails on the wall, plus tying his feet together. "-hadn't taken so long. Rephaim, you dare speak to that girl from Tulsa again and you might end up with the same fate as Stool." Rephaim nodded and left, still wondering what Stool had done. Stool had never been interested in dating. before they'd all been marked he wanted to go to medical school and become a doctor.

Nisroc had been marked first, he'd originally been quite a lively boy, but he'd been in the House of Night for five months before Stool was marked. Stool had told them that everything about Nisroc had changed, at first Rephaim suspected loneliness but now... now he wasn't so sure. Balik had been marked next about a month later, five days after this Dren was marked. Rephaim waited for a phone call from Dren saying Balik or Stool had both changed. They were the same though. About a year after this, Rephaim was marked meaning all five had been marked now. He first saw the smiling and laughing faces of Stool, Dren and Balik and then the murderer's look constantly on Nisroc.

He walked into his room, and Stevie Rae jumped up and randomly scanned his arms. "Are you all right?" She asked, gasping for breath. "After Dinner, I was super scared that Nisroc would hurt you. You seem fine, but are you?" The question lingered in her gleaming blue eyes, Rephaim sat her down and began to whisper, afraid Nisroc was outside the door.

"I'm fine, he usually tortures us in alphabetical order. Balik always leaves injured, occasionally Dren gets away. He's only stabbed me twice." She gasped and mouthed the word 'Stabbed?' Rephaim nodded. "I-I shouldn't be telling you any of this." She shook her head.

"No, Rephaim you need to tell someone." She begged, getting up and trying to pull him along with her.

"NO!" He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. He pinned down her arm with his hand. "You don't understand what he's like. If she kicks him out of the school, he'll only bully other students. He'll only find us anyway. What's done is done. It's too late. You've been here what? A day!" Stevie Rae nodded, trying to move her head far away from him. "Then you've no idea how to survive around here." He spat at her, then climbed into his own bed. Stevie Rae's muffled sobs eventually sent him to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY <strong>**GOSH. Cliff-hanger? Sorry this is shorter than last chapter, I just got a ton of reviews telling me to hurry up and update. Right, well here you are!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter 4

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae wasn't sure what had happened the previous night. Well she remembered, but she didn't know why Rephaim had snapped at her. She woke up and her wrists were in so much pain. She opened her eyes to stare at the bruised skin, it looked like she was wearing a bracelet. She looked up, not surprised, to see Rephaim's bed was empty. He'd been at Nisroc's for the previous night and when he came back, Stevie Rae checked him for bruises. It was when she suggested they tell Lena, the High Priestess at the New York House of Night, when he snapped at her, and pressed his weight down on her wrists. She'd cried herself to sleep, she wondered if he even had _any _sleep last night. Should she forgive him? Stevie Rae looked at her phone and considered texting her Agony Aunt, also known as Zoey. So, that's what she did.

_Z, sorry if this wakes you. It's about Rephaim. Nisroc killed his brother Stool and they said that Stool didn't complete the change. Rephaim told me how Nisroc abused all Balik, Dren and Rephaim. Nisroc did things to them yesterday because they invited me to eat at their table. Rephaim came back and I told him we should tell Lena (New York's High Priestess, she's really nice) but he snapped at me and now my wrists are bruised. Help me Z!_

Stevie Rae paused, then deleted the entire message without sending it. Zoey wasn't at this school, she'd get the wrong idea and tell Stevie Rae to get her butt back to Tulsa. Stevie Rae was determined to end this madness Nisroc had caused before doing that. She just wanted to help Rephaim before it was too late. Before she lost him. She lost him? Yes, she lost him. He was her roommate, and she cared about him, it was only natural that she didn't want him to get hurt, or worse have his life taken away from him.

Stevie Rae got up, got dressed and headed to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast. She saw Rephaim and his brothers eating pancakes. Nisroc wasn't there, maybe she could just quickly talk to them while he wasn't. "Don't do it." Stevie Rae glanced at Stacey, who was behind her. "I know what you're thinking and don't bother. They'll ignore you and just move to another table." Stacey shrugged and went to get breakfast.

Stevie Rae did the same. "What do you mean exactly?" She asked. "How do you know they'll do that?" Stacey sighed. Stevie Rae looked from her to the buffet on offer. There were different cereals, pancakes, croissants, boiled and fried eggs, sausages, tomatoes, beans, toast, fruits and bacon.

"Balik was the most social one of them here, seen as they all went to other House of Nights before this one. Dren wasn't as social. Anyway, Balik would speak to the people in classes, but one day he came into class with bruises, scratches and all sorts of scars on his arms, and legs. People tried talking to him, he'd been so nice after all. Though he just ignored them and ran off." They reached the drinks next, it was mainly orange juice, water and milk. There was a coffee machine, but it read: OUT OF ORDER on it.

"How do you know all that? How long have you been a fledging?" Stevie Rae asked Stacey. She pulled Stevie Rae over to an empty table, Stevie Rae assumed the other girls would be joining them soon.

In a hushed voice, Stacey told her: "I used to sit next to Balik in every lesson, he was my best friend for a while." Stevie Rae just stared at her, really? Is that why Balik was picked on the most? "Anyway, one day we were walking down an empty corridor and he kissed me. Then he told me that he had to do that because he liked me and he wasn't allowed to speak to me ever again. After that, he just ran off." Tears began to form in Stacey's eyes. "He was moved in the classes, he sat at the back next to Dren. We never spoke again, but every so often I see him staring at me." She sighed. "Sometimes I just wish Nisroc wouldn't complete the change."

"What did you say?" Stevie Rae gasped, as Nisroc threw Stacey to the floor, everyone was looking now. Stevie Rae glanced backwards quickly to find Rephaim, Balik and Dren. There was no sign of them. "What did you say about wishing me dead?" Stacey shook her head repeatedly.

"I didn't say anything! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Nisroc stood over her.

"If you didn't do anything, then why are you apologising?" Stacey was crying now, a crowd had gathered in the dining hall.

"Nisroc!" Everyone looked up to see Lena, behind her was Balik. "Nisroc leave the poor girl alone." Stacey took her chance and quickly moved away from where Nisroc was standing.

"You don't understand, she wanted me dead." Lena marched towards him.

"She didn't threaten you though, did she?" Nisroc sighed, he couldn't stand up to her. He was helpless against her. He did however, look behind her and scowl at Balik. "Nisroc, come with me and Stevie Rae you too please." Stevie Rae nodded and followed Lena and Nisroc to an office.

"Now I have an idea." Lena said, pointing at the chairs. Stevie Rae hesitantly sat down, Nisroc stayed standing. "Stevie Rae when you came to this school I thought about giving you your own room, or placing you with someone like Stacey, but instead I challenged myself. So, I placed you with Rephaim. Now, he is in fact an intelligent boy I always hoped Nisroc would follow." Behind her, Stevie Rae surprisingly heard Nisroc growl. "Now, I would like to move you to Nisroc's room." Both Stevie Rae and Nisroc gasped at the same time.

"NO! I will not share with anyone! My own brother was bad enough!" Lena raised an eyebrow at Nisroc.

"Maybe you'll be able to keep this roommate alive." If Aphrodite was here, Stevie Rae knew she would say something like _Oh, she went there._ "Stevie Rae Rephaim is packing your things right now as we speak. In the meantime, I'd like to discuss timetables with the both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter! Rephaim's POV next chapter though. Hmm how is this going to work out?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter Five

_Rephaim_

The conversation played over and over in his head. He kept coming back to the thought of Stevie Rae possibly saying something after his actions last night. Then why would she ask to be placed with Nisroc? Unless she doesn't believe him, she thinks that if Balik and Dren are bruised and Rephaim somehow is not it might be him abusing his own brothers. Rephaim felt quite guilty now. It's not like he meant to lose his teper with her, he was just annoyed and angry with Nisroc and obviously Balik and Dren. Looking back on it, she'd been trying to comfort him, give him some ray of light in the hopelessness which was his life.

_"Rephaim." He'd been walking through the corridors of the early morning. It was 6pm, but he couldn't sleep. Lena's voice came to him sharply and he figured she'd tell him off for wandering around campus this time of day. or worse perhaps Stevie Rae had woken up and decided to tell Lena after all. Lena walked up to him and Rephaim guessed he would find out what exactly it was she wanted. "Rephaim, I bear unfortunate news." Lena was centuries old and sometimes, without meaning to, spoke in Olde English Language. "I'm afraid Stevie Rae will not be your roommate after today."_

_Rephaim stood still, very still. Maybe this was just a nightmare. Maybe he'd been walking around that long he was imagining things. Rephaim could see his eyes grow with fear in the reflection off Lena's eyes. "I know, it is very sudden. You can have breakfast early - I've seen two of your brothers wandering around the_ _campus as well funnily enough, Balik and Dren. They might be able to help you sort out Stevie Rae's things."_

Help? Balik and Dren? Had she even met the pair? Any work they had a chance of getting out of, they got out of. Except when it came to Nisroc that is. They always listened to him. The price was too much, yet they somehow always ended up paying it. Yesterday, it was no surprise. They'd idiotically invited the girl from tulsa to sit at their table, it was inevitable Nisroc would punish them.

Rephaim continued packing Stevie Rae's things, not even realising what danger she would be in from now on.

* * *

><p><em>Balik<em>

Balik stared at the scars left permanently from last night's torture. It was nothing special, just a couple of bruises. Then Balik stared at the gap in his arm where Nisroc had cut off most of his arm. A terrifying red scab was left there. Balik was tempted to pick at it. He wouldn't bother though, Nisroc was sure to slice through it tonight. "I'm sorry." Dren repeated again, watching Balik watching his scars. Balik scowled at his brother. "I'll leave if you want some privacy." Dren had caused Balik's pain yesterday, just as Dren usually did. The pair had gotten into a routine where Dren punished himself by watching Balik's gaze at his wounds. Dren left, leaving Balik to think.

Think about her. Stacey. Without her knowing, he was in love with her. Call him crazy, but it was the truth. Ever since he'd first kissed her he'd looked out for her more often and eventually his feelings spiralled into something much more. She'd never know though, he was just her ex-best friend who gazed at her from across the room. He'd only told Dren about his feelings, not even Rephaim and especially not Nisroc. Nisroc would kill him, just like he had with Stool.

_Balik ran and ran, but he wasn't quick enough. He knew that when a hand grabbed his arm. And pulled him to the side. He stared face to face with Stacey._

_"What happened to Stool?" She asked him, she wasn't a fool. She knew he wouldn't have just died from not completing the change overnight. "Balik, what happened to Stool?" She asked him again, her voice lower this time. What had happened was, Balik had sneaked out of Stool's funeral, clearly he hadn't been quick enough._

_"he died, all right?" she stared at him again, mainly at his bruised arms._

_"I don't believe you." She lifted up his arm and stared at the bruises which had developed. "I think this." She pointed at Balik's arms. "Is what happened to him and you should tell someone."_

_"No." He ran off down the corridor again, only this time she didn't follow him. This time, she didn't bother. She knew he'd rejected her, he knew it was for her own safety._

That's why Balik was worried about Stevie Rae. He didn't want to see her get hurt because of Rephaim. When he found out about Lena's plans, he knew she was doing this for one reason: To take Nisroc down for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, interesting. And I totally ship BalikStacey! They make a great couple, don't you agree? More of them later! And thanks for all the reviews this early in the fic xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I kind of wrote this in first person without realising (it was 2am, I couldn't sleep) Apologies!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: 1) I don't own HoN. 2) The only characters I own are Dren, Stool and Kenzo (Kenzo features in this chapter). 3) The only storylines I own are Stevie Rae in this House of Night school and the whole Nisroc abusing thing. **

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa <span>

Chapter 6

_Nisroc_

Of all things, why this? Clearly Lena is punishing me for no reason, that girl said she wanted me to die! And she was Balik's friend, well because of that I blame him and he will pay for this. Perhaps even the price Stool had to pay. His last words came to me again, so I shut them out. Yes, Balik would pay for this. As soon as I got rid of the girl from Tulsa. What was her name? Stevie Rae. As soon as I got rid of Stevie Rae. But how to do that without killing the girl was the tough part. I only gave people that sort of punishment if they'd betrayed me beyond repair. Like what Stool did. He had to pay for doing that, and death was his punishment. How to punish Stevie Rae though?

I had an idea. Kenzo, my older brother - the only one of us to avoid being marked - had the same values as me. He'd come up with a plan for this, for the mess Balik had caused. He answered on the first ring. "What up?" He said. He was informal and I hated that clearly with some people from his college.

"It's me." He mumbled something and I heard the door slam.

"What's happened this time?" He asked me, clearly away from whatever gang he's in.

"Lena has given me an idiotic blonde girl as a roommate." I told him, expecting him to have a rage about it.

"Is she hot?" Kenzo asked.

"Rephaim certainly seems to think so." I tutted. Kenzo laughed on the other end. "What's so funny? Look, she's from a House of Night in Tulsa I need you to hack into any phones there, etc. To find out anything about her." Kenzo sighed. I heard more door slamming, mumbling and a computer being turned on.

"What's her name?" Kenzo asked, I heard more typing and assumed he'd gotten into the school's website.

"Stevie Rae. S-T-E-V-I-E R-A-E." I spelt out her name to him, I heard more typing and some groaning.

"I'll text you anything I find out." He hung up on me, leaving me alone in my room. I stared at what used to be Stool's bed. _I'd rather die like this than be alone forever like you, Nisroc. You need power to keep you somewhat happy. When everybody changes you'll be left alone to die. _Stool's words stuck in my head again. After that, I forced myself to sleep. I woke up and tried to wake him up. He was dead.

I began cleaning the small room and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was a text off Kenzo.<p>

_She controls Earth. Ex-boyfriend named Dallas. He changed recently and was texting somebody can't find out who about whether or not he should come down here to surprise her. She has a friend who controls fire, another controlling water, another controls air, one is a prophetess and her best-friend controls all five elements. Anything happens to her, I think they'll find out. I found a drafted message on Stevie Rae's phone. _

_She knows you killed Stool. Rephaim told her. And he told her about you abusing the others. Rephaim's hit her I think as well._

_Good luck._

Well. If she controls Earth she can always hit me back. What if she's far away from Earth though? It would make her weak. Looks like I'll have to go to the attic.

Her punishments will include torture, to find out how much Rephaim has told her and to make sure she doesn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brownie Points if you figure out which song I was listening to during Stevie Rae's POV **

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter 7

_Lena_

I watched them from afar. Stevie Rae and Rephaim. They were talking on the bed closest to the window. Stevie Rae was moving rooms, sharing with Rephaim's brother Nisroc from now on. Well, it wasn't a permanent move. Just a test. It was sort of like Beauty and the Beast, where the story starts off with a selfish prince, an old woman comes and is refused by him. She then turns into a beautiful princess and changes him into a beast, unless he fall in love. This was the opposite actually; Lena already knew Nisroc was a monster. Stool's death had confirmed that for her. She was just hoping before Nisroc did anything to her Rephaim, Balik and Dren would realise what their brother doing was wrong. Then they'd save her. It would end his abusive behaviour towards them because hopefully, he'd be afraid of them. That would make the perfect storybook ending. Where nobody dies, but the bad guy realises what he's been doing is wrong.

Yet happy endings don't exist. Lena had been eight years old when her mother died of the plague, she was six months pregnant. She'd lived in England, but her father sneaked her onto a ship and the two found themselves in America. She treated it as a ray of hope in her life. She even changed her identity from Daisy Rose to Lena. All was going well for her and her father before she was marked. He worked on a port and she helped. He sent her home early to make dinner, where she found a tracker. Or rather, he found her.

She was marked and walked around for hours. It was still sunlight when she was marked; it had been quite early in the evening. Either way, she couldn't see very clearly. A car pulled up beside her and took her in. She saw Fledgings staring at her; they'd gone out shopping and found her. No matter how long she searched she couldn't find her father's cottage or him. And that was a few centuries ago.

"Why have you done this, Lena?" Professor Scarce asked her. "What is the point of moving her?"

"The point is, Scarce," Lena said, softly. "It will teach lessons not even the Goddess can teach, it will teach us about how Love can overcome Darkness. If we choose to accept it." She paused, and then continued. "Love that is, not darkness." The Goddess could tell you about Love and Darkness, but she could not teach you about how powerful both are, or how hard it is for love to overcome darkness.

Yet, Stevie Rae was probably the key to knowing this.

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

Stevie stared at Rephaim. Her heart beating fast. They'd been talking about her moving, yet not how to stop it. Lena had made up her mind; Stevie Rae knew there was some sort of reason behind it. She couldn't figure it out though. "I want you to have something." Rephaim said quickly. He then reached under his bed and in doing so his top partially lifted up and Stevie Rae saw a scar on his back. She sighed, that could be her in a week's time.

Rephaim then pulled out a small box and inside was a bracelet, a pair of earrings and a necklace. All with the same pattern on them. It looked like ivy, only the jewellery was silver and had blue diamonds in them. Rephaim moved it in front of her and the colours glistened from the moonlight. The room was dark, as they were afraid if Nisroc passed and knew they were in there. He might do something. "It was my mothers."

"Oh no, Rephaim I couldn't." She said, pushing the box back towards him.

"Take it, it's not like I'll wear it." He laughed momentarily. "I found it after she left. I think it's lucky. I want you to have it." Stevie Rae pressed her lips together. He wasn't going to take _no _as an answer. She nodded and put the lid back on the box. Then reached over and put it in her bag. "Promise you'll look after it?"

She nodded. "I promise."

A knock came on the door. "Stevie Rae?"

"It's Lena." Stevie Rae whispered to Rephaim. He nodded.

"Go." He said. She got up, picked up her bag, but before she left, he said: "We'll still meet in Nisroc's room as a guess, pretend you're asleep. You'll find out everything." She nodded.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. Just as she left, she heard him whisper: _I'll miss you too._

The Stevie Rae knew it was the inevitable. She had to stay with Nisroc.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! And the jewellery will play a major part in future chapters so don't forget that! (That's actually a reminder for myself, not you)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year! (It's in just over an hour for me and yet still a while to go for those of you in the US, which is a lot it turns out from the stats. And for some of you it's already 2012!)**

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter 8

_Kenzo_

Kenzo put down the phone and headed back inside. He'd just received a call from Nisroc, his selfish, reliant little brother. Kenzo was the only one of his brothers who wasn't marked, to his happiness. He'd found out from the others that Nisroc had changed, of course he didn't think Nisroc had. Nisroc had always been a little grouchy to him. However, since he'd gone to the House of Night –or several house of nights- he'd been more reliant. Constantly phoning Kenzo about stupid things the others were doing which annoyed Nisroc. Kenzo had even blocked him, but only to find out Nisroc had memorized his number and found a phone box not too far away. Kenzo didn't even know they still had those.

Either way, his brother had become really annoying. Now there was some girl Rephaim liked, who was changing room-mates to Nisroc. Kenzo didn't know the whole story, just the crap he'd heard off Nisroc. Nisroc thought he was in some gang or something, Nisroc thought Kenzo was tough, but Kenzo just told him he was in a gang and that he was busy, hoping his brother would leave him alone. He didn't. He even asked Kenzo if the gang could come and beat up Balik.

Kenzo shook his head and entered the restaurant again. He was eating with two of his friends, Morpheus and Sara. "Sorry, it was my brother." He said, rolling his eyes.

"What did he want this time?" Sara asked.

"You don't even want to know." She laughed. Sara had been Kenzo's long-term girlfriend. He might even be in love with her. Right now, he was too busy thinking about Nisroc and his other brothers to care.

_Rephaim_

Rephaim's alarm went off, he'd set his phone to vibrate, and it was a sign that it was time for Nisroc's early morning meetings. He sneaked down the corridor and saw Balik and Dren sneak out of their room. He waited for them to reach where he was in the corridor, as their room was further down. "Hey." He said, making them both jump.

"Oh, it's you." Dren said.

"Why are we waiting here, if we're late he'll punish me. Why did I have to have the name beginning with 'B'? Why couldn't you be, Ben, and why couldn't you be Bephiam. Then again, I'd still be first because I'm Ba..." Balik trailed off.

"Are you quite done?" Dren asked him, Balik nodded. "Okay, let's go." They all nodded and crept towards Nisroc and Stevie Rae's room. They didn't creep towards it so nobody would see them, they crept towards it because they didn't want to see Nisroc.

He opened the door just as they came to it. "What took you so long?" He growled. "Whatever. In." He practically threw them in the room. Rephaim saw Stevie Rae, but how could he tell if she was awake? Before he had time to figure out anything, Nisroc shut the door and sat on his bed. "I don't know what you're going to do, Balik sit by me and as for you two, you're going to have to just move..._that."_ The two brothers nodded, Balik looked terrified, but sat by Nisroc despite that.

Rephaim felt someone poke him, and he knew that was Stevie Rae's way of saying that she was awake. She was eavesdropping. "Now, I want revenge on Lena. I think you all know why. But how? Balik, do you have any ideas?" it was always like this. Nisroc wanting revenge, asking each of his brothers in turn how to do this.

"You could punish someone close to her." Nisroc paused for while, and then punched Balik in the face.

"That's a stupid idea, Balik." Balik's nose was now bleeding, and his lip. He didn't say anything though. "Dren?" Nisroc looked at Dren, who sat near a blood stain on the frame of the bed. Stool's blood.

"Go through her office, her phone, computer, anything and find any dirt on her. Use it against her and everyone will think she's a bad High Priestess and any plans she made were bad." Nisroc seemed to like the idea of this.

"When does she leave the office though?" Nisroc asked him.

"We get Stevie Rae to make some drama and Lena will come running straight to her. Giving us an opportunity." Nisroc grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it.

"We can't trust the girl, she'll tell Lena. It's too risky. Mention her name again and the truth about Stool might just find its way out into the open." A silence hit the room, all Rephaim could hear was the sound of Stevie Rae's breathing. This was the first time Nisroc ever mentioned telling the truth about Stool's death as a punishment before. After a while, Dren nodded and Nisroc let go of his arm. He glanced at Rephaim.

"Find out about her childhood, if there's anything bad about it then we can use that against her." Nisroc paused.

"And how do we find out about her childhood." The truth was, Rephaim had no idea. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wikipedia?" Nisroc smiled.

"she has a Wikipedia page? Finally, someone did research." Rephaim laughed nervously. "Anyway, I suggest breakfast now we've decided on a plan." Nisroc said, standing up.

"Sounds great. Me and Balik just need to get that thing." Nisroc raised an eyebrow.

"What 'thing'?" Dren and Balik looked at each other.

"A...laptop." Balik said. "To check the Wikipedia page." Nisroc smiled again.

"Great, I'll meet you all down there. They probably haven't put out the food. I'll go harass them." Nisroc left. Without even thinking.

"Oh, my goddess." Stevie Rae said, sitting up. "Balik! Dren!" She ran over to them, reached under her bed for a suitcase and got out a towel. She wiped Balik's face of blood. "I think it's stopped bleeding, but you might need to go to hospital. He's probably bruised your bone! Or broken your nose!" Balik shook his head.

"There's no point. Nisroc wouldn't let us. You know the punishment for abusive fledgings." She stared at Rephaim. "You know, where they're put in jail to die without a High Priestess?" Stevie Rae nodded.

"I knew 'bout that! I just can't believe you'd let him do that to your brother!"

"Guys, what are we going to do about the Wikipedia page?" Dren asked.

"Are you not listening? He could be seriously hurt!" Stevie Rae nudged them.

"We could always edit one, like someone's who is probably never checked." Stevie Rae stared at Rephaim in disbelief.

"Yeah, like.." Dren paused. "Oh! There's this Zombie series called the House of Fright, can't remember who it's by – but let's do their page." The boys all got up and left, Balik stayed.

"Thanks for caring about me, Stevie Rae." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure you won't go to hospital?" He coughed.

"No, Nisroc's done worse." Stevie Rae nodded and waited for him to leave the room, then attempted to sleep again. Before she did, she looked at the jewellery box which Rephaim gave to her. Except, when she opened it, the chain had been ripped on the necklace, the diamonds from one of the earrings were gone and the bracelet was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Have any of you noticed the sneaky thing I put in there? VITALLY IMPORTANT thing which you've probably just thought nothing about...and no it isn't the jewellery.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The Girl from Tulsa

Chapter 9

_Rephaim_

"Could Nisroc be more gullible?" Dren asked Rephaim, they were on a Wikipedia page, editing it. Dren seemed to know everything about editing a Wikipedia page, which worried Rephaim. He even changed the photo to one he'd found on the school website. Balik was their spy, he'd already checked on Nisroc and kept going down to him pointing out something else which Nisroc could moan about. This, apparently, was getting Nisroc to like him. Balik was also going through Lena's folders and personal items in between. They couldn't make up anything about Lena, this had to be true.

"Okay, I found some old diaries." He said, bringing the two about three books. One of them looked really old, it was some paper tied together loosely by what looked like old rope from a fishing rod. It made sense, as when Rephaim went through it he found out her father worked on a port. He also found out that when she was marked she lost all contact with him.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been almost three years since I last saw my father. I'm worried about him; we lived in a house he built on a hillside. It doesn't have an address. Also, as you know, my friend didn't complete the change. She started coughing and died later that day. What if that happens to me and I never meet my father again?_

Rephaim knew what it was like to lose a parent. Dren had found out she'd never married and her own mother ran off or died, he couldn't quite make out the writing she'd obviously cried , spreading the ink. "Okay, let's start this." Dren began to type.

**Lena had a very bad childhood. I'd hate to be her. Her mother ran off or something, then her dad had a bad job so she was poor, her house was cold. Then she was marked and never saw her dad again. But at least she was rich.**

"Wow." Was all Rephaim could comment. Balik laughed. "I'm making changes."

**Unfortunately, Lena had a rough childhood. Her father became a single dad, while she was still very young. The two immigrated to America, where her father worked on a port. When she was marked, she lost all contact with her father. He didn't know she had been marked. Ever since she tried to find it, but gave up eventually when she worked out he might be dead.**

"Mine was better." Rephaim shook his head and saved the page. "No, Rephaim mine was much better, plus we haven't edited Personal Life or anything, according to this she spends time writing her bestselling book series with her daughter...and cat..." Both Dren and Balik burst out laughing, about half way through Balik began coughing, that with Dren's laugh sounded like an old evil laugh.

* * *

><p>After a while they went downstairs, Balik distracted Nisroc for a while, who was still shouting at the dinner ladies. "It only took us about five minutes," Dren shrugged. "I still say we should have edited Personal life." Rephaim shrugged, and then they heard Balik cough and looked up to see the two. Nisroc grabbed the laptop and stared.<p>

"Interesting." He commented. "We'll make her feel guilty about her father." He added, smiling. "Now, i just need to check something." Dren, Balik and Rephaim glanced at each other. After a lot of clicking and frowning, Nisroc finally spoke. "But how?"

"'How' What?" Dren asked. Balik began coughing again, though Rephaim wasn't sure if he was choking on food. Nisroc had been on the laptop long enough, that people were actually coming into the dining hall to eat.

"I was checking Stevie Rae's bag, to make sure she didn't have anything which could record our meetings, the only thing I found as her phone, but I deleted the app on it." Nisroc scrunched up his hand. "I found Jewellery in Stevie Rae's bag..." Rephaim gulped. "Our mother's jewellery." Dren gasped, Rephaim felt a surge of guilt rise up inside of him. "I can't find anywhere online which would sell it, just as I suspected." Balik coughed, and then bit his lip, and Rephaim just felt like going to a hole and dying. "I destroyed it and-"

"You destroyed our mother's Jewellery?" Balik said, quite loudly. Most people glanced at them, and then they went back to eating.

"And what would you know of it?" Balik coughed again, worryingly looked at both Dren and Rephaim momentarily.

"I was the one who gave it to her." Balik lied. Nisroc got up and left the room. Rephaim felt Stevie Rae's gaze, but went to Balik.

"Why did you lie? You know you didn't give her that jewellery." Rephaim gasped.

"Why would you tell him...wait you lied?" Dren asked, catching up.

"Are you two really that oblivious?" Dren and Rephaim glanced sideways at each other. "I've been coughing all morning," He said, then excitedly added: "I'm dying!"

* * *

><p><strong>That was what I wrote in the last chapter: He [Balik] coughed. Very sneaky, and no-one noticed! Hehehehe <strong>**J and as you all guessed, Nisroc destroyed the jewellery. But why? I know!**

**And that's also why he wouldn't go to the hospital. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter 10

_Rephaim_

"What?" Was all Dren and Rephaim could say. Balik was dying? And... he was excited? Dren and Rephaim glanced sideways at each other again. "What?" They repeated. Balik just laughed, though it turned into a cough which he tried to muffle so no-one in the canteen would realise.

"Nisroc won't be able to hurt me anymore!" Balik told them. "I'll finally be able to go to the Otherworld!" Many people were in the canteen now, not an empty chair was in sight except for near the three brothers, and guess who sat next to them?

"Hi." Stevie Rae said, sitting down in a hurry. "I saw Nisroc leave, I think it's safe. I can't see any other chairs, Nisroc destroyed the Jewellery. I think he did, who else would? How did the computer-thing go?" Rephaim only heard snippets of what she said, that's how fast she spoke.

"I'm dying." Balik quickly said. Stevie Rae just stared at him, and then looked at Rephaim and back at Balik.

"What? How? When?" She asked him. "What did Nisroc do to you now?" Balik coughed then, and Stevie Rae nodded.

"Oh, I see." Balik smiled at her. "You can't wait, can you?" He shook his head. She looked back at Rephaim and Dren. "I'm sorry." She told them.

Rephaim's breath caught, he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He blinked several times, reminding himself that that was exactly not what he was supposed to be thinking about.

"Did you say something about jewellery?" Balik asked her. Stevie Rae nodded, still staring at Rephaim.

"It was destroyed, Nisroc I think he-"

"He said something about jewellery." Dren said. "Balik told him he gave it to you-"

"What?" Stevie Rae turned to him.

"I'm dying anyway." Balik rolled his eyes. "He can punish me, then I'll be dead and the secret will live on past my grave." He smiled, eating toast. "Why did he destroy the jewellery though?" The four looked at each other.

"Hey! I barely know him, I just moved here." Stevie Rae told them just as Balik coughed again. A silence fell across the table. Balik was right, it'd be better if Dren, Rephaim and Stevie Rae secretly got together some form of plan before Balik died. If Nisroc discovered it, Balik could take the blame. However, for all of them it felt wrong. The guilt would be unbearable. Each of them would probably feel haunted by poor Balik. "Why did Nisroc destroy the jewellery?"

No-one answered. They all stared at each other, hoping to be unknown to the world. The canteen buzz went on around them. Rephaim overheard a few conversation, someone cheated on someone else, another's pet cat had just died, someone else was venting about a book she was reading, then it came back to them four.

Rephaim looked back at the table and saw why the table had gone so quiet. Balik had collapsed on the table. "I read it happened fast, but I never for a second thought..." Stevie Rae trailed off, Dren just got up and left the room. "Has he gone to get Lena?" Stevie Rae whispered to Rephaim, the answer he gave to her was silence.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

_Stevie Rae_

Nothing had been the same since Balik's death. To Stevie Rae, it seemed as though the entire campus had changed. She saw Rephaim every now and again, but he'd been avoiding her. It was inevitable that she saw Nisroc, because she was his roommate. He hadn't said anything about Balik's death. Not even a tear shed for his brother. Stevie Rae didn't see him at the funeral either.

A lot of people came to the funeral to mourn Balik. Apparently during high-school he was best friends with a girl named Inquiete **(AN: Inquiete is the author who invented Balik, in her story 'Son of the Beast' and while I'm at it, IloveZimAndNny16 invented Morpheus and Sara –from the last chapter- in her story 'Forbidden Love in New York'), **but the two lost contact since he became a fledging. Apparently she wanted to say farewell to him, and that he'd still be alive to her in Son of the beast, whatever that was.

Anyway, Dren hadn't been seen since Balik's death. He did go to tell lena about it, which caused an uproar in the canteen, but since no-one had seen him. Stevie Rae was worried because if Fledgings were away from Vampyres for too long, they would die. She'd asked Lena about it, but Lena would run down a corridor shouting after someone who Stevie Rae was sure probably didn't exist.

It was times like this she wanted to go back to Tulsa. She'd asked her parents about it multiple times, but they said that they wanted her close to them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Z asked her on the phone, waking Stevie Rae up. "I could always come down there to visit you, speaking of which you haven't mentioned Dallas."

"Dallas?" Oh, him. The boyfriend she'd broken up with because she was leaving. "Why would I mention him?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "He came down to visit didn't he?"

"No." Stevie Rae said firmly.

"Oh." She heard on the other end of the phone. "Well he was asking his cousin if he could go there to stay and was saying to me he'd come visit you. He left four days ago."

"Z, I haven't even had a text off him to say he's in New York."

"That's it, I'm coming down this weekend." She demanded.

"You can't! There's a full moon Ritual for us, I can't miss that! Especially not so soon after..." She trailed off not wanting to mention Balik's name ever again. The way he died just so suddenly still shocked her to the day. Almost as if it were a message from the Goddess.

"This weekend. As in I'm leaving in the morning. We have Saturday and Sunday night." Stevie Rae gasped.

"You'll miss school!" She told Zoey, panicking now.

"Earth to Stevie Rae, Saturday and Sunday night. Weekend nights." Stevie Rae frowned.

"I'm not going to stop you, am I?" She heard a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"No, and while I'm down there I'll get your High Priestess to move you again, you seem to really hate your new roommate. Speaking of which, can't he hear you?"

"No, I spend my free time in Stacey's room. She's not around much since the death, but it's more friendlier in here." She could hear mumbling on the other end of the phone.

"We'll be there by 6pm. We'll meet you at the house of night."

"Who's 'We'?" But Zoey cut her off.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember how ages ago Kenzo did that hacking thing for Nisroc and said that Dallas was sending texts about coming down to New York. And Stevie Rae might just bump into a certain someone while Zoey and people are taking her around.<strong>

**Speaking of which, who should Zoey take with her? Four people max, obviously. You guys choose!**

**And condolences to those who love Balik with all their heart. But he is alive in the other fics I recommended.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if you think there is a new chapter, noticed some mistakes in the last chapter and had to edit them! (Oh and thanks for all the reviews, there were five more when I woke up this morning!)**

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter 11

_Stevie Rae_

"No offence, but your ex-boyfriend sounds like a total ass, Stevie Rae." Stacey told her. Stevie Rae nodded in agreement, she'd only told the girl about Dallas because Stacey needed a distraction. Balik's death had broken the girl's heart, after all. She seemed depressed lately; a lot of the teachers had noticed it too. Most just left her alone, others purposely picked on her to distract her. One of them, Professor Batley, was quite a nice teacher and he was their drama teacher. Ironically, they were studying Romeo and Juliet. Batley had asked her how she was feeling and then _he_ broke down into tears. True story.

"Why wouldn't he tell me that he was here?" Stevie Rae said aloud. "He could just ask me not to meet up with him or something if that's what he wanted." Stacey shrugged.

"Then again, at least you have Rephaim." Stevie Rae raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked. "Rephaim and I aren't dating, we were just roommates and then friends... he's been distant for the past week or so I guess, who can blame him though?" Stacey shook her head, smiling.

"Come on, you totally have a crush on him and he definitely has a crush on you. Just tell him you like him." Stevie Rae felt her cheeks warm.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Though immediately afterwards, she giggled. "Ugh!" She moaned, falling on the bed, "I'm turning into one of those oblivious girls, aren't I?" Stacey laughed.

"Just tell the guy you like him." Stevie Rae looked at her.

"It's not that easy. It took me a month to ask out Dallas and I didn't even ask him out, one of my friends told him that I liked him and he asked me out!" Next to her, Stacey shook her head.

"From what I've heard, he wasn't worth it." Stacey told her.

"He is a nice guy when you get to know him." Stevie Rae tried to defend him, Dallas wasn't all bad. Well, before she came to New York.

"Did Dallas give you jewellery?" Stacey raised an eyebrow. Stevie Rae regretted telling her about Rephaim giving her jewellery. "Better yet, did his own brother destroy the jewellery?"

"Dren gave me a perfectly good explanation for that." Stevie Rae responded. "He said that the jewellery was fake anyway, he knew because he got one of the diamonds from the necklace and dropped it. It broke." Stevie Rae shrugged. "He also said something about Nisroc believing in voodoo magic, and that after their Mom left Nisroc believed all the jewellery had a curse on it." Stacey giggled, but went serious again.

"Shouldn't Dren be mourning, Balik was his roommate, best friend _and_ brother." Stevie Rae had to agree with her. Dren, if anything, had become more confident. He was talking to all the fledgings, he just didn't seem scared of anything, anyone. Or more specifically, Nisroc. "So do I get to show you guys around New York?" Stacey then asked.

Stevie Rae beamed. "Of course! I'd love my friends to meet you; y'all would get on great together!"

"So when are they coming?" Stacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stevie Rae looked at her watch. "In about an hour, we have just enough time for breakfast."

* * *

><p><em>Nisroc<em>

"They're coming at six p.m." Nisroc muttered to himself. So it was truly Rephaim who gave Stevie Rae the jewellery, because he liked her for some strange reason. He trailed around his room, well his and Stevie Rae's. He needed to find this Dallas guy to do a little meddling, perhaps convince Stevie Rae that he was going to throw some sort of surprise party for her, hoping she'd come home. No, it would never work. "Idiot." Nisroc scolded himself.

His phone vibrated then, his brother Kenzo was calling him. "Kenzo?" He asked.

"Not even a hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

Nisroc growled. "Who is this?"

The person on the other end of the line laughed. "My name's Morpheus." He whispered, as though someone was near him. "You gotta stop calling your brother man."

"I'll do whatever I want!" Nisroc shouted. "Are you in his gang or something? I'll tell him you're using his phone."

"In a gang?" Morpheus scoffed. Nisroc then heard mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"Listen, Nisroc, Morpheus has never said he was in a gang that specialised in hacking things." A woman's voice said. "I'm Sara, Morpheus's fiancée of late; please have lunch with us today at the Red Brick Bistro, around eleven p.m. It'd be an honour to meet you." Nisroc growled and hung up on the stupid woman claiming to be his brother's fiancée. He'd never denied being in a gang, maybe this was a prank. They would mug him at the Red Brick Bistro or something.

Nisroc forgot about his plan to kill Stevie Rae to get power again, but simply lay down and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae shouted.

"Stevie Rae!" Zoey shouted hugging her best friend. Stevie Rae looked at Z's bug behind her with Aphrodite and The Twins stepping out.

"I came here to shop, not see you bumpkin." Aphrodite said, the twins came up to Stevie Rae giggling.

"Everyone, this is my friend Stacey." Stacey smiled.

"Stevie Rae hasn't shut up about y'all." Stacey teased. Another car came up behind them.

Outside stepped Damien, Stark and Darius. "We thought we might need two cars." Stark said. Stevie Rae greeted everyone and soon they were all on their way to New York centre.

Most of the day was spent shopping and gossiping. At eleven they went to a Starbucks which was open late especially for Vampyres for coffee. No-one really spoke, they were just glad to sit down as they hadn't all day/night. Stevie Rae was sipping her cup of coffee when she looked up and saw someone enter, they were wearing a coat with a hood so she couldn't see who it was. They went up to the counter, greeted the person behind it and went to work behind the counter. Stevie Rae had no particular reason to be staring at this person, when they took off their coat she couldn't help but notice some of their features resembled that of Rephaim, but didn't quite match. "I'm gonna get a cookie." She told the others, who looked at her, nodded, and went back to drinking coffee and texting.

She went up to the counter. "Yes, ma'am." His voice sounded similar to Rephaim's too.

"Can I have a chocolate chip cookie please, and do you know someone called Rephaim?" What was his last name? Stacey had told her once, she thought, but she couldn't remember it from the top of her head now. The guy's head jerked up, while getting the cookie.

"Yeah, he's my brother." He said, handing her the cookie in a bag. "That's-" Someone behind me handed it money. "Speak of the devil." The guy smiled, I glanced at the person next to me.

"Rephaim." I said aloud. I quickly glanced at my table again. Stacey was busily texting on her phone.

"So you've met my brother." Rephaim stated, casually.

"You're a fledging?" The guy asked. "I'm not, just a regular human. I'm Kenzo." He smiled. "Have you met all our brothers. Nisroc, the annoying one. Dren, the sarcastic one and Balik, the annoying sarcastic one?" I gasped, he hadn't heard about Balik. I looked in time to see the look of pain which appeared on Rephaim's face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Balik died." Kenzo was left a little open-mouthed.

"Really...th-that's..." Kenzo stammered. Eventually, Kenzo broke down and shut the shop. Not able to run it for the night. Me and the others left.

"So this is Rephaim." Zoey greeted him. "Why aren't you going with your brother?"

"He's more of a loner. Doesn't like to show his feelings." We all nodded in unison, fair enough.

"I'll be getting back to the House of-" Rephaim was interrupted mid-sentence, for behind us we heard someone shouting and gunfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay. Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I've had writer's block with this story, but I have it back on a path now. It'll be updated more often.<strong>

**Thank-you all for reviewing. This is my most successful story in terms of I sort-of have seven reviews per chapter. (After last updated, chapter 10, I now have 68.) Please, please, please keep reviewing to try to keep that up! But I won't be one of those annoying authors who is like 'Five more reviews and I'll update' (Am I not the only person who hates those authors? And no offence to anybody who is one)**

**Oh and please read my oneshot "Can you feel the love tonight?" Thats a stephiam fanfic too, where they watch the Lion King because neither can sleep. Set in Burned. **

**Gonna go now, Cya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so more people from other's fanfictions. Wolflover235 (I'm like halfway through your fanfiction!) wrote the mysterious stranger and I'm adding Talon and shadow in.**

**Continuity thing: Oh and you remember how Sara and Kenzo were supposed to meet with Nisroc at the Red Brick Bistro, well because Nisroc didn't say he was going, they didn't so Kenzo could work that night at the Starbucks. It was my head-canon and I forgot to put it in here. Sorry -Rune**

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter 12

_Stevie Rae_

Everyone turned round because the noise came from behind them, only to see two figures approaching them. "Well, well, well if it isn't Rephaim." One of them said in a Canadian accent, the other beside him laughed. The one who spoke had short hair; Stevie Rae could only see what he looked like because of the street light he stood under. He appeared to have pale skin and was glaring at Rephaim. Stevie Rae saw Zoey mouthe something to her, but she was too fast to Stevie Rae to understand.

It all happened very fast then, Rephaim grabbed Stevie Rae's arm and half-ran with her, half-dragged her down the street, the gang behind them were still shooting and shouting something. "Where are we going?" Stevie Rae asked Rephaim.

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

Stevie Rae and Rephaim had been running for what felt like hours, but was actually only about ten minutes, Rephaim ended up pulling her into this club called _Gilcrease_. It wasn't the busiest of pubs, but it was somewhere to hide while Rephaim figured what to do about Talon and Shadow. He sat down with Stevie Rae at the bar and asked for two cokes, they needed them after running. He was actually surprised when Stevie Rae didn't question him right away, but he could feel her scrutinizing him. "Talon and Shadow, Talon was the one you heard speak."

"And why was he surprised to see you?" She then asked, he glanced at her not sure whether to trust her about his past, but she knew everything already.

"They're part of a gang, there's more than the both of them...which is why I dragged us from that area." Stevie Rae pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. She wanted more answers. "They're called the Wolf Gang, not very original...I know. We knew them from our past city."

"'We'?" She asked, taking the coke off the bartender and turning her stool to Rephaim.

"Me, Nisroc, Dren. Anyway, we didn't get along with them." He drew a breath slowly. "And we haven't exactly been honest with you." Rephaim was about to say some more, except he was too busy being punched in the face by some guy he didn't recognise. Was this a new member of the gang?

"Stay away from my girl!" He shouted, he sounded drunk even. His girl? He must be talking about Stevie Rae.

He heard Stevie Rae gasp then. "Dallas?" She asked, raising her voice. "I am not your girl and you have no right to punch him!" She helped Rephaim up. "How dare you do that when you've been in New York for four days, haven't said a word to me, and...and...are you drunk?"

"Bitch." Dallas then said, throwing a fist at Stevie Rae. Rephaim quickly pushed her on the ground; she landed with a thump and hurt her wrist. Dallas whirled round, but Rephaim punched him before he could be punched again. Rephaim decided that Dallas must have a low-pain threshold because he fell to the floor and stayed on the floor.

It wasn't long before the barman called the emergency services and kicked Rephaim and Stevie Rae out. Luckily, an empty taxi came so they had somewhere to go to. Rephaim mumbled the address to the driver and then sat beside Stevie Rae. "This isn't the way to the House of Night." She whispered to him.

"My father's doing some work in Texas for a week. His apartment's empty, the House of Night isn't safe for you." Stevie Rae just stared at him. "I'll explain when we're there."

* * *

><p>The apartment Rephaim's dad owned in New York wasn't much, it was on the fourth floor on the building, had one bedroom, a bathroom and finally one larger room where the living room and kitchen were. Rephaim had decided Stevie Rae should have the bedroom, seeing as she'd had quite a rough night, while he'd sleep on the sofa. "I still want some answers." Stevie Rae had demanded, while they sat down and ate some cereal.<p>

Rephaim sighed. "The jewellery isn't my mothers," He admitted, Stevie Rae looked shocked. "I stole it from that gang." She put her cereal on the coffee table and turned away from him. "It was a rough neighbourhood, we'd been out drinking for the night and then this gang came up to us. Demanded our money." Stevie Rae looked at him and bit her lip. "We didn't have a choice, they had guns and they'd proven they were loaded. Though after that we followed them home, or rather to their den." Why did Stevie Rae have a way of getting him to tell her everything, every last detail?

Rephaim just ended up telling her about the night of July 24th 2011...

_"Where are you guys going?" Nisroc asked them, the truth was they were heading back to the House of Night. They were skiving off school anyway. Most of the teachers and pupils were afraid of them so they wouldn't mind them not appearing there. Something about them was intimidating. Maybe it was the fact that nobody ever knew what they were up to. "We should follow them home. We can get our money back." Nisroc spat._

_"That's actually not a bad idea." Dren whispered across to him. "We probably need that money more than them." Rephaim and Balik glanced at each other, before staring at the smug look which had spread across Nisroc's face._

_"What a great idea Dren, we could steal from them what they've stolen." Nisroc laughed devilishly._

_"I'm not so sure we should do that." Balik told him. Nisroc went up and slapped him across the forehead._

_"We're taking our stuff back and 'borrowing' the stuff they've stolen." Balik looked to the side before agreeing, Rephaim hadn't said anything. Luckily, Nisroc hadn't noticed._

_The rest of the night was a race. A race between the four of them, and time. Time was winning it seemed. It wasn't too long before the sun rose and the gang still hadn't returned anywhere to put the stuff they'd stolen. When the sun did rise it would be harder for the fledgings to see. "Nisroc, we need to go back." Dren stressed. Nisroc turned around and glared at him._

_"We should put this in the den." One of them spoke, the four re-focused on them again. On following them. They passed a few houses Rephaim had barely recognised, he actually had no idea where he was so he hoped one of the others did. Just as they left the stolen stuff in a garage, Rephaim saw the east of the sky beginning to go orange. He shook Balik and pointed to the east._

_"Go!" Nisroc ordered, Rephaim was behind everyone else so was the last to enter the garage. He was left wondering why they hadn't thought to lock it up or anything, when three figures came towards them in the garage._

"Wait." Stevie Rae said, raising her hand. "Do I want to hear the rest of this?" Rephaim smiled. Everyone else in the school, when she'd first arrived, described her as seeming quite tough and stubborn. Though, she obviously wasn't letting on as much as they thought.

_"Hey, I'm Talon." The middle one said. "This is Shadow and Wolf." Rephaim remembered thinking what strange names they had. "What 'chu here for?"_

_Without realising, Rephaim was suddenly being pulled out of the garage and he noticed Nisroc was holding some jewellery. _

"Let's just leave it as, after that you got away." Stevie Rae insisted. Rephaim smirked. "I need to call Zoey." Rephaim handed her his phone.

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

Stevie Rae took the phone off him and dialled the number. At a sleepover the two memorised each other's phone numbers in case something ever happened to them. Something like this for example. Zoey answered on the first ring. "Stevie Rae!" She said, gasping.

"Zoey? Where are you? Did they do something?" Stevie Rae asked, panic rising in her voice.

"No, no. We're fine. Those guys muttered something about speaking to Wolf and ran off. Just after Rephaim ran off with you." She said the last sentence like it was a police statement.

"I'm okay, Rephaim took me for safety. I'm at-" Rephaim took the phone off her and hung up.

"I have a feeling Nisroc hacks into my phone. He can't know where we are he might have been the one who told the gang where to find me." Rephaim mumbled.

"Why were you at that Starbucks anyway?" He glanced at her, and put his phone down on the coffee table. "You were keeping an eye on me weren't you?"

"New York's a dangerous place." He muttered.

"I know how to take care of myself." Stevie Rae insisted. "It would have been a safer night if you hadn't followed me." He looked at her; clearly he had no argument for that.

"The gang might have still asked for your money or the keys to the cars you were driving." He sat down on the sofa.

Stevie Rae sighed, why was he being so difficult? Still, he was right about the gang mugging her. She sat beside him. "Thanks for punching Dallas." Rephaim laughed.

"Your ex? He wasn't that hard to take care of. Not the first time someone's punched me." They both knew who he meant. Nisroc.

"Hey." Stevie Rae's voice was softer now, she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it, his wound from when Dallas had hit him was healing now.

The next thing Stevie Rae knew was Rephaim moving some hair out of her face. The next was inevitable. It's obvious isn't it?

They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Not really!  **

**But Talon, Shadow and Wolf will be making another appearance soon. Next chapter will be a filler chapter, probably in Nisroc's POV. (Does everyone still fawn over him? Yuck.) **

**I was gonna put that Stevie Rae hit him at the end, but then it sounded like an innuendo. So I changed it back to (Oh God, now I'm getting images in my head.) them kissing.**

***ahem* Review! Please! Rainbows all around! **


	13. Chapter 13: Filler Chapter

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I did tell y'all it would be a filler chapter. Nisroc, yey everyones favourite serial killer! **

**PS: Kony, raise awareness. (thought I'm pretty sure y'all know)**

* * *

><p><span>The Girl From Tulsa<span>

Chapter 13

_Nisroc _

Nisroc opened his eyes to the sound of knocking on his door, he thought he'd hold a meeting considering his roommate wasn't here. No she'd spent the night with his brother, Rephaim. _wait until she knows the truth about him, about me,_ Nisroc thought to himself, as he opened the door.

The Savage gang as they call themsleves, walked in. Talon was the ring-leader of the gang, originally from Canada except he ran away after being caught stealing for the seventeenth time. That's when he started the gang, because he knew that with more people it would be easier to steal and plan a theft. Work out which houses had more money and which were easiest to break into. His actual name isn't Talon, but Nolat and he simply swapped it round. Shadow and Wolf are brothers, twin-brothers. Shadow got his nickname for finding the best places to hide while waiting to do the theft as well as being good at sneaking around houses. Wolf stays outside during break-ins and yells if a light turns on or someone comes home. Plus he's quick on his feet after mugging someone.

"Rephaim took the girl off somewhere, we followed their trail to a club though it turned out they were kicked out." Talon spoke, you could sense him trying to sound confident, in order to mask his fear. Nisroc liked to create fear in people, he liked that the House of Night feared watching him walk towards them. That's why he picked on Balik the most, Balik was the best at not being able to mask fear.

"Do you know why they were kicked out? And do you know where they went afterwards?" Nisroc couldn't trust Kenzo to do the hacking anymore. He took matters into his own hands, along with this guy in school who sold drugs and hacked phones. His name was Flynn. Was.

"They were kicked out because there was another guy who Rephaim punched. We tried to find out what happened, but no-one witnessed where they went afterwards." Nisroc could've found out, Stevie Rae was close to blurting it on the phone except she hung up leaving her very loud friend 'Zoey.' shouting and asking if she was okay.

"You're of no use to me!" Nisroc shouted. "After everything I did for you on July 24th." Behind him he could feel their stares leaving him and glancing at each other.

He'd helped them that night, before they decided to mug him useless anyway. He warned them what would happen if they used him in their activities again.

"So we don't get our jewellery back?" _You were never going to get it back anyway, I destroyed it._

"No. Not unless I think..." Nisroc paused his sentence. Rephaim climbed over the house of night walls, opened the gate and in walked Stevie Rae. Rephaim threw his arms round her and kissed her, before she walked off somewhere else. _Probably to visit her loud friends "_Yes, I do have a new game." He turned around and with a serious tone and a sharp look in his eye he demanded: "Kill Stevie Rae."


	14. Chapter 14

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter 14

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae went to the guest room when she came back from Rephaim's Dad's apartment the next day, the guest room was in the building opposite her dormitory block. It seemed quite a new building, because the lights on this building were brighter, and the bricks that she could see where a different shade compared to the other buldings on the Campus.

As soon as she opened the door handle of the guest room, her friend Zoey came bounding towards her, a long list of questions and ways Stevie Rae could've died embedded into her mind, and hugged her. "We've been so worried about you!" Zoey shrieked, and the others nodded in agreement. Each of them either wearing a mask of relief, or glaring at Stevie Rae with questionnable glances of what happened after Rephaim took her away from the others and the gang members. "What did Rephaim do?" The way Zoey said 'Rephaim' Stevie Rae didn't like. Sure a lot of people couldn't trust him and sure he'd ran off with her after they were almost mugged by a gang, but other than that...he'd protected her and told her the truth. He helped her get away from the gang, because he knew the gang would hurt her otherwise. They'd have seen her talking to him and would hurt her.

"Rephaim took me to safety, he knew the gang were going to mug us so-" Stevie Rae, inevitably, was cut off. Of course no-one would listen to her verdict, even though she had called them the night before to say she was fine and that they should stop worrying about her.

"No, he knew the gang." Stark said. "He ran off after that," The others all looked at Stevie Rae, watching her reaction to Stark's unfortunately truthful, but scornful words. He didn't mean anything by it, but Stevie Rae still took it harshly.

Stevie Rae didn't say anything about what happened after that, she bid them a farewell and headed to her dorm room, telling them Lena would come and tell her to go to her dormitory and then would learn about what had taken place that weekend. Like she needed any more people telling her to stay away from Rephaim. Her friends seemed so alien to her, if this had happened in Tulsa, if they knew Rephaim maybe they'd think differently of him. They'd think like Stacey, she was dying for something to happen between Stevie Rae and Rephaim. Literally, dying for something to happen.

Stevie Rae took a turn before heading into her room, which she shared with Nisroc, instead she knocked on Stacey's door and went in there. Ruby, one of Stacey's friends Stevie Rae had only briefly met, was there as well. She shared a room with Stacey, so Stacey told her everything, she looked worried too. "What did he do to you?" Ruby asked, her question was echoed by Stacey.

"Nothing. He knew the gang would hurt me if he ran off alone, he just half-dragged me down the street." The two girls leaned forward. Stevie Rae sat down beside Stacey. "We went into a bar, Dallas was there. My ex-boyfriend, Dallas, and he was drunk." Stevie Rae explained to Ruby who had never heard of Dallas before, she presumed. "Dallas punched Rephaim, and vice versa. Rephaim knocked him out and then took me to his Daddy's apartment." Both girls gasped.

"His Dads? Where was his Dad then?" Stacey asked.

"Doing work out of town, Rephaim told me about how the gang had stolen some money from them, so they followed them and took some jewellery. Except they were caught, but they managed to get away." Stacey gave Stevie Rae a look. "The jewellery Rephaim gave me was the jewellery they stole, which is why Nisroc destroyed it." She confessed, and then she told them about the other thing, which based on recent impressions, she was NOT telling Zoey. "Then Rephaim and I kissed." The two just stared at her blankly, like they expected her to say something more exciting such as 'Nisroc was there, saw me and killed Rephaim in an act of rage which he carries everywhere, along with a sharp knife and a loaded gun'. No, her story about being abducted, abused by her ex and having chemistry with someone was not interesting enough it seemed.

"Well, I'm glad you two got together, but Stevie Rae, he's dangerous." And it was Stacey who said this, not Ruby. "Yes, he might have saved you tonight, but listen to us - he and his brothers have hurt people and have more secrets than you think. More secrets than what Rephaim's telling you, or rather choosing to tell you."

Stevie Rae bit her lip, maybe she was right, Rephaim had come clean with her tonight about the jewellery, but... But nothing. She couldn't completely trust him. "Avoid him for the next few days, we'll get out the fold-up mattress too, you can stay here. Nisroc will hardly complain of your absence." Ruby offered, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

Rephaim was currently in line for the buffet in the school cafeteria, with Dren. Nisroc hadn't woken them up early that morning for a meeting, Rephaim feared the worst that the Savages had gone to him, or the Wicked. Both gangs hated them, both gangs had alliances with them as well.

Rephaim watched a few girls skip the queue and just get orange juice. "What about the food?" He hissed to Dren. "Does nobody care about the food?" Dren stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Rephaim shrugged, it was a perfectly valid question.

The two eventually got their food and sat down in the middle of the cafeteria, Rephaim spied Stevie Rae's friends from Tulsa watching him, he looked away. "What can you expect?" Dren asked him, not surprised about the glances they were getting. "From what I hear, you practically abducted the girl and raped her." Rephaim rolled his eyes, he certainly did not have time for his brother's comments. Or the stares people were giving him, and then followed by the whispered rumours.

"I told her the truth about the jewellery," Rephaim hissed to Dren, who dropped his toast just as he was about to bite into it. Dren left his mouth open ajar, shocked his brother could betray him like this. Could openly tell someone the truth about that night and why they really moved to New York.

"The whole truth? You-You told her about the entire night?" Dren asked, afraid about what Rephaim had said, Stevie Rae would spread. Rephaim wasn't hardly surprised his brother reacted like this, if he was in this situation, he probably would as well.

"Up until dawn. She thinks we just made our way back with the jewellery." Dren nodded slightly, obviously relieved his brother didn't go into what happened after dawn arrived. Dren re-lived those moments of pure devastation and fear every night. Though, he tried to keep it to himself. Nisroc had punished him before about that.

Speaking of Nisroc, he seemed more relaxed lately about punishing them. There were no early meetings or late meetings. Balik would of had a blast had he still been alive, unfortunately not everyone survives after they meet Nisroc. He literally is 'if looks could kill'. Everyone he knew would be dead.

"Rephaim. Dren." The two looked up and saw her. Not Stevie Rae, but another girl whom they'd had a past encounter with. But why was she here?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this has taken me so long! I _really_ wanted to do a good chapter for you guys, I explained last time how that chapter had been a filler just to fill some holes in the plotline. Sorry for the lack of Stevie Rae/Rephaim fluff, yes they've kissed. I'll try to add in what happened after the kiss, but it might not be for a long time and I'll just slip it inbetween 13 and 12 labelled 'Filler' (I'll tell you guys when/if it's up). I also wanted to say thank-you again for the amazing reviews, this story is fairly short and yet has quite a few reviews - and it would not be for you guys! Also you'll love the new character coming up :) Her name's gonna be Gurgi by the way.**

**Also thanks to IloveZimAndNny16 for pointing out that error at the end :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The Girl From Tulsa

Chapter 15: **LAST CHAPTER**

_Gurgi_

Gurgi sat down beside Rephaim, who still looked pretty shocked to see her there. "Relax." She insisted, to the both of them. She was once best friends with them, only over a year ago, why were they so shocked to see her? Did she have a spot on her head or something? _No. Vampyres don't even get acne_, Gurgi, admittedly, could be stupid from time to time. She had good reason, Pascal was always teasing her by telling her subtle lies.

Gurgi was from Native-American descendant, she had long black hair (which she chooses to keep in two plaits), and her facial features are quite small, considering she is quite a small person at five foot. Even her mark was quite small, sitting between her eyebrows. As for her personality, she was a down to earth girl at heart, she didn't really bother much with her appearance though. For example, she didn't wear make-up, there was no reason if there was no occasion. She wore baggy tops and sweats as well, they were comfier than jeans.

"Why are you here?" Dren asked, leaning across the table, curiosity filling his dark, brown eyes while they gleamed in the light from the ceiling. The eyes contained sorrow though, a loss of someone. Gurgi smiled at him, and then poked his nose, he didn't act surprised and just sat down on his chair. That's another thing about Gurgi, she's very childlike.

"We need to some research." Gurgi began. "Wolf has a twitter account, idiot, Pascal's been following him under a different name." She continued. "We'd followed them here anyway, knowing they were probably after Nisroc. We decided to fake needing rooms. You guys know I've changed." She groaned, it was hard getting a fake identity. "Anyway, Wolf, idiot, tweeted about targeting someone, to who we think is another member of the gang. We went on his page and it says he's 'gone back to Tulsa. Will return soon. Ha, ha, ha.'"

"What's their name? The target person." Dren asked, yawning. He always was interested in something else, and Gurgi didn't want to know what or who. Clearly, seen as they'd gotten up not so long ago, he hadn't much sleep the previous night. Yep, he'd definitely lost someone. Either a death or a girlfriend had left him. Either way, Gurgi wasn't going to ask. She usually did in these situations, and regretted it.

"Stevie Rae. You know her?" Judging by their reactions, of course they knew her. This was great, she was probably someone important. Perfect. That's just what Gurgi needed.

"Rephaim's girlfriend?" Dren sniggered, Rephaim hit Dren's hand, angry - but blushing a light pink. Gurgi paused, hearing someone nearby say 'Look, there's Stevie Rae, surprise she's here.'

Gurgi analysed the girl walking in, with two other girls behind her, she was peering round at all the gazes on her. It had to be her. Anyway, she glanced across and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw Gurgi sitting down next to Rephaim. Dren had said she was Rephaim's girlfriend, maybe she was jealous of Gurgi.

Stevie Rae had shoulder-length, curly, blonde hair. She wore a denim jacket, a white top and jeans. She seemed quite plain, which Gurgi actually liked considering she was quite plain as well. Or a 'Weird girl.' as her last roommate called her. Guess who that was? Pascal. Again. He'd unfortunately come with her though. They weren't going to stay in New York for long, not until they figured out why they were after Stevie Rae, obvious now, and sorted out some other things with the rest of the gang, as some lived in New York.

Pascal had seen The Savage gang go somewhere, and word was it was New York to find the RavenMocker brothers. They weren't a gang, but they got involved in gang activities. Breaking an entry, killing people, as well as knowing other gangs. Some, like The Captures, which Gurgi was in, they made alliances with and agreed not to fight, but to help each other. Others, like the Savages, declined these alliances and went about their business. After an incident on July 24th, the brothers ran off to New York.

"You have to go." Rephaim hissed to her, taking a quick glance at Stevie Rae, before actually looking at Gurgi. "I saw Talon and Shadow last night, if they discover you're here-"

"Relax." Gurgi insisted, taking some bacon off his plate and biting into it. "We saw the entire gang come here, we just followed them." She shrugged, aware that everyone was now fixating on her, asking who the hell she was.

"You tell me to relax and then say that all of Savages are here?" Rephaim gasped, he'd made things worse now. Now that they'd seen him run off with Stevie Rae, they'd definitely know she was important to him and would use her to get to him. Well, obviously, she was their target.

"Hey, my gang's here as well. You're safe." Gurgi insisted. Little did she know, they were being watched.

* * *

><p><em>Talon<em>

Talon crouched beside Wolf and Shadow. They were sneaking out of the school when they saw Gurgi, that girl in the other gang. The Captures. She still looked like she did when Talon last saw her. July 24th.

After that day her gang went somewhere else, like a lot of the people involved in that day. "If she's here, so is the rest of them." Shadow began muttering to them. "If Nisroc finds out about this-"

"He won't." Talon stopped him. They'd left Nisroc soon after he'd ordered them to kill Stevie Rae, he described her to them they remembered she was the girl Rephaim had taken with him when he ran off. Nisroc was pleased they knew of her and ordered them to leave. Luckily a lot of the fledgings were in bed, so they'd managed to easily slip out unnoticed. Nisroc had called them back this morning. He explained how Rephaim would obviously go great lengths to save her, the boy was falling for her slowly.

"I would punish him like I had Balik." Nisroc had explained. "However, that would be too easy. Balik was the weak one of the group, however I manipulated him it would always end the same. It would have been pointless going to great lengths to torture him." Nisroc showed no emotion while talking about his dead brother, almost like Balik meant nothing to him. However whenever Nisroc talked about his deceased brother, he always looked to the night sky, as if granting the fact that his brother was good and his death was more a saviour. "I will deal with Rephaim. As long as he isn't busy." He warned them, with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><em>Nisroc<em>

The boy was wondering alone in a forest just outside of New York. The cold night air was laden with the pungent smell of fire & ashes. The red glow of the dying fire at a distance had painted the dark horizon in bright crimson. The green grass was painted red with the blood of the people lying at his feet. His bare feet were carrying him among the pile of lifeless bodies. His dark brown eyes were searching among the bodies lying on the ground. His half burnt jeans trailing on the floor slightly behind him, while his night black hair was flying in the wind. He stopped near a body lying in the sea of blood. He tried to look at face of the dead man. Impossible.

Nisroc woke up gasping, blood from his eyes covered his pillow and duvet. He'd had a vision. How far into the future, he wasn't sure. Who he was, he wasn't sure. He hadn't a good look at any of the faces, except that last one. It was him. His charred face. Among the many others who were dead.

He began to contemplate it being a strange memory. Perhaps he'd looked into a mirror. He remembered dozens of people dying in the mass fire, before the agreement was made. He wasn't sure though, maybe Nyx had shown him this memory to prevent another day or night like that.

Maybe.

Nisroc glanced at the bed opposite him. Balik's old bed. Where his brother had been tortured and eventually died after mocking his brother. Nisroc didn't blame him, he'd do the same. An idea came to mind. He dug out a large map book from underneath his bed. Why did he have that now? He opened it up and saw different tags for different gangs, different events in different places. He smiled as he began to map out his idea, like some sick plan. Each line he drew, each word he wrote, each annotation he added, helped his scheme grow. _Another arrow, this linking to this, put that there instead of there, it works better, scrap that,_ so many thoughts rushing through Nisroc's mind.

Until eventually his plan was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE YOU LEAVE. THIS IS THE END OF <em>THIS<em> STORY. THE SEQUEL IS "THE BOY FROM NEW YORK"**

* * *

><p><strong>So in this chapter, we learn a bit more about July 24th, the different gangs, and that it didn't end after they got the jewellery, but we also learn a bit about Nisroc and Balik. Obviously it was a bad relationship, but maybe Nisroc regrets treating his brother like that. When Nisroc did those things to him, he was thinking more of Balik as an annoying roommate than a brother. Now he's conflicted because he knows he hurt his brother, and his brother hated him when he died. Maybe Nisroc isn't as evil as we think.<strong>

**We did discover something knew. Nisroc can see the future, or can he? Quite a scary vision of the past or future though it seems, for him. Dead bodies, blood and a fire. Here's a riddle for you to solve, readers: How do those three things link - without the bodies oozing blood because of the fire.**

**As well as this, the plan at the end. I as actually listening to "Two Steps From Hell – Heart Of Courage" when I wrote out that part. Just this idea of Nisroc trying to calm and looking at what used to be Balik's bed and getting this crazy idea, which does link to the vision of the past/future by the way.**

**You'll find out soon. The sequel will be more based around Nisroc by the way, but I know you guys like him. Sorry for the lack of Stevie Rae/Rephaim fluff, but I guess this story is a lot better than originally with them two being roommates, hating each other, then falling in love blah-blah-blah, Stevie Rae returning to Tulsa to find Rephaim there who tells her he loves her. Yeah, this story has gone much further than that.**

**Guys, even I don't know what Nisroc's plan is. He wrote this chapter himself. I don't know if the vision is of the past/future. I know what I want it to be, just need to write it first.**


	16. Chapter 16

Prologue

_Stevie Rae_

"_In other news, another person has gone missing today. For the past week a new member of the public has disappeared every day. Nobody on this list has been traced yet. Authorities say they are doing their best and warn the public to be aware at all times." _The news reporter read aloud. Her expression was calm as she read it, but her eyes showed her true fear of being captured. It was a trend of people missing, young people, the youngest being 17 and the oldest being 26, were going out and not returning. CCTV cameras everywhere were frantically checked, but there was no sign of these people. A hamlet of people claimed to have witnessed them in areas, but still not a clue was found. No phone calls were made to trace the number and location of. No screams were heard if these people were injured or murdered.

Stevie Rae bit her lip. She knew of another name which could be added to the list of missing people, which thankfully was short for now. The name she could think of was Nisroc. Her roommate looked frantic and startled after she walked in a week before, he stared at her before leaving. She thought it was his normal, psychotic behaviour. Then he never returned and she noticed all of his things were gone. First she'd thought he'd runaway, but then posters and the stories in the news were starting. She contemplated it being Nisroc, but Rephaim had said otherwise. 'Nisroc is crazy, but not that crazy. There's no way he's behind this. I've never heard of these people and Nisroc only attacked those he knew, and knew well.' She'd heard a hint of doubt for Nisroc.

For, if he wasn't behind these strange disappearences - who was?

* * *

><p><span>The Boy From New York<span>

Chapter One

_Nisroc_

It's a cold night in the streets of New York. Rain sweeps through the city, dripping down Nisroc's clothes and hair. His eyes reflect that of the moon, stone. No sign of emotion. How long had it been now? That last news report said a week, but it felt longer. These people were hard to track down and even then Nisroc had to follow them without being seen by CCTVs or surrounding people, as well as hope they'd go somewhere without people or CCTV. This plan was secret and required the best minds of gang crimes.

Nisroc would've asked Kenzo, his brother who isn't a Fledging or Vampyre, except he'd followed him and discovered he was an internet geek who knew nothing about gang crimes. It put Nisroc on edge, trusting people was a stupid mistake only fools made.

Today he was after a woman of twenty-seven years of age named Lorina. You wouldn't expect her to be involved in any sort of gang activity. She was a simple woman who worked as a waitress in a restaurant, she was engaged to a man whom she didn't love and vice versa. The engagement was to keep their parents happy and they actually hadn't seen each other for a couple of years now. Lorina was also quite the family person, always trying to keep her family content. Especially her seventeen year old sister, Alice, who didn't care about marriage but more about the family trade business.

Behind all of this, a woman who had assissted theives and kidnappers. She refused murderers, she hated those sorts. She didn't know how they could live their lives. She was useful to Nisroc though, he needed help in locating people and luring them to places without being witnessed. Lorina's speciality.

He waited for her in a large park. He'd left a note posted under her apartment door, telling her where to go. First off, she would talk to Kenzo as he looked like Nisroc and he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened with the authorities. After that, Lorina would meet Nisroc in the park while it was empty.

Time passed and eventually a tall, pale, brunette woman walked towards him in a suit. "I'm not doing it." She stated. "I'm marrying a wonderful man in a short few days time. Leave. Now." Nisroc chuckled, she was trying to sound angry and confident, but it came out more as a plea than a statement. "Please, Nisroc." She didn't try to hide her vulnerability this time round. "My daughter...after last time...I took a life...Prison." He only heard a few words of what she said, which worried him. Nisroc didn't like not knowing things. He loathed it.

"'You're marrying a wonderful man'?" He quoted. "I thought you didn't love him." Lorina sighed angrily, running her hand through her hair.

"It's been longer then I thought, we cancelled that engagement as I fell in love with someone else." She ended her sentence abruptly, not wanting him to know. "I'm not helping you in whatever charade you're doing."

Nisroc gritted his teeth. "I just need you to locate people and bring them to me." He told her, the rain getting heavier.

Lorina shook her head. "Never again." She walked off, Nisroc had one last idea remaining.

"If I promise once my plan commences I'll send you, your daughter and soon-to-be-husband somewhere safe?" Lorina stopped.

Nisroc went back to his vision, he was sure one of the bodies was her. Which meant this was in the future. In fact, looking back, she was in a wedding dress, covered in mud, blood and dirt. A red tear came from her eye. An empty promise was made. She just didn't realise it would cost her everything.

Nisroc looked up at the bright, full moon. It wouldn't take them long.

* * *

><p><em>Dren<em>

Dren watched as a group of girls in dresses of white, red or black giggled and gawked at him as they walked past. It was prom night so naturally all the girls were excited. They were dancing, having fun, drinking.

"You know we'll never have that." Dren murmured to Rephaim as a couple strode past them towards the hall where the prom was being held at. Music and laughter drifted from the room to where the boys were mocking that they couldn't be there. "You and Stevie Rae may have something going on." Dren looked at Rephaim as he said this part, slowly. "But..." Dren inhaled as he spoke. "She can never deny that you are too dangerous for her. Gang activity. Murder." Dren sighed as Rephaim stared in front of him, gazing across the empty school field as they leaned against the walls of the gym. "If she knew half of what happened after sunrise on the 24th, she'd...she'd never trust you again."

Beside him, Rephaim clenched his jaw. His memories of a mobile phone shattering, smashed glass and gunshots followed him everywhere. "It's going to happen again and you have to come to terms with that." Gurgi had said. Rephaim didn't want to. Not yet. Not ever.

Dren wasn't sure how long Rephaim could convince Stevie Rae Nisroc had nothing to do with the disappearances. If Rephaim even was convincing her, Stevie Rae had doubts about it. Thinking about it wouldn't get her very far, she knew that. Dren had even seen her in the library searching 'July 24th' online. She sighed when there was nothing of gangs. Luckily, they'd been smart enough to cover their tracks.

Nisroc on the other hand, wasn't smart. While he'd been intelligent in making sure he wasn't on CCTV, it wasn't smart of him to then kill people so they could never return home. That was if he even was killing them, he could be torturing them like he had with Balik, maybe even worse. Something must have clicked in him if he'd run off with an insane look in his eye according to Stevie Rae.

"So what happens now?" Dren turned to Rephaim, the two shared a long, cold stare as the bright, full moon shone down on them.

"We try and find Nisroc." Rephaim answered, turning his head facing forward again.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: 2007/2012, adding The Boy From New York to The Girl From Tulsa. I knew writing a sequel as a separate story was risky.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Boy From New York

Chapter Two

_Stevie Rae_

Music pumped around her, silhouettes danced on the walls of the gymnasium and lights flashed various shades of colours. She sees the happy face of her friend Stacey with her new boyfriend, Rick. They dance to the song, staring into each other's eyes. It isn't a romantic song, but an upbeat one, but you couldn't deny that the two looked more in love than most of the couples here who had been together for a year now. Stacey's friends, Holly, Ruby, Charlie, Rosemary and Venus suddenly crowded around her and stole her from Rick. The girls all held hands and started jumping around to the beat of the music while Rick went to get a drink for himself.

Stevie Rae couldn't deny the jealousy which swarmed around her. Every student in the school had someone, they didn't care about the disappearances on the news, and they hadn't even noticed Nisroc was missing. It was Prom season and everyone had been too busy either worrying or counting the seconds to the night. Stevie Rae had been waiting for Nisroc to return. Each night she'd lay awake, just in case. If he did return, she'd ambush him to find out what was really going on. She wasn't afraid of him.

She knew Rephaim was lying to her about Nisroc. It was obvious, why else would that Gurgi have come down if everything was fine? She sighed. She had to find Rephaim and Dren and tell them she didn't believe them and she was going to find out what was going on, one way or another. Rephaim would still refrain from telling her, but would try and fail at convincing her it was someone else. Dren would probably just end up telling her.

She stepped outside, it had started raining. The girl from Tulsa didn't care, she wasn't wearing a prom dress, and nobody had asked her, not even her friends, if Stacey and her lot even liked her anymore. She was always with Rephaim and Dren, everyone avoided them two like the plague, and now it was like Stevie Rae had caught it off them.

The rain pelted down, a single drop echoed around her. The moon wasn't insight, there was a storm. The rain was that loud she could only just hear the music from the gym. Thunder crackled around her, flashes of lightning appeared with the ability to kill. The wind blew around her, causing her hair to block her vision. It didn't matter, the rain made everything blurry.

She hurried into the Dormitory block, M to Z and hurried to room 'R', Rephaim would be there. As she hurried up the flights of stairs, she caught a glimpse of the weather outside a window. The window was misty, water droplets slid down the outside, forming bigger droplets as they slide down the window. She looked closely and could just see a white mist spread outside the window. Fog.

Stevie Rae shook her curls and headed to Rephaim's dorm. Slowly she opened the door and switched on the light. No-one was here. She was about to leave, to check Dren's room when she noticed something else. Nothing was here. No books were on the side. She opened his wardrobe, no clothes, no bag, no books in there either. The blanket the school had in each room to help keep warm for winter had disappeared too.

When she checked, it was the same in Dren's room. The two had gone. Probably to find Nisroc for answers, either that or he'd abducted them.

As the sound of the storm echoed around her, silence dawned and it was only then she realised. If she didn't find out what mysterious thing happened on July 24th, she'd never find out what was happening now.

* * *

><p><em>Nisroc<em>

_When does redemption begin?_

_I'm having a vision again. I don't know who I am, but I'm watching from the shadows. Watching this take place. A grey room, I can see about eight silhouettes, but it's not clear. All I can see of the room is a structure of a large clock. Spinning things and such._

_I begin to make out myself, Dren and Rephaim are behind me. Watching my movements closely. All three of us have red eyes, and dark patches on our skin. Burns. Bruises. Scars. With us stand Lorina and some girl I don't recognise. Opposite is a man._

_"You are no assassin." The man says. He looks familiar. Sounds familiar. Whoever he is he made my future self shiver. The girl I don't know puts her hand on my shoulder. I stare intensely at her for a few seconds._

_A flash of light happens knocking whoever I'm watching this as to the ground. I look back up to see Lorina with her arms around this man watching. Watching the man fall to the floor from the clock tower._

_The other girl shakes my body, shouting something at me. I don't see Rephaim or Dren anywhere._

_I will myself out of whoever this person is, hiding like a coward. I need to know what's happening. If Rephaim is here, Stevie Rae is too._

_I begin to focus on her features. I'd done this before, willed myself to someone else's point of view._

* * *

><p><em>"People are disappearing daily." A man spoke when I opened my eyes. Kenzo. Stevie Rae looks down and I see the title of a book:<em> Quindecim dies erit moriens._ She looks up again as Kenzo continues, looking straight at her. "If we place our trust amongst other people- If we start fighting amongst ourselves. We're doomed."_

_Stevie Rae looks to her side, out of the window. There's a storm outside, which explains the grey room. I see the clocktower, it's one in the village the house of night is visiting. I searched it online and was disgusted. The visit is in two weeks time._

_That's when the fire starts. That's when everyone dies._

_I see somebody fall from the clock tower, the man, shortly afterwards I spot Rephaim and Dren running out together, followed by Lorina and a few others. The body of the man who fell from the tower lights up in flames._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm not sure on the length, as I've written this on my phone. So sorry if it's too short x**

**Anyway, so that's what happens to cause Nisroc's vision, and that's a little info on what happened to Stevie Rae's friendships as I haven't mentioned them for a while!**

**I actually know something - who the man that falls is. Seriously, both Nisroc and Stevie Rae wrote this chapter. Aww I can just see them there typing together. In canon they'd be such great friends!**

**I actually really like Nisroc now. After this chapter he's come off to me as someone who doesn't understand what's going on, he's the type of person who runs with his life, not caring what awaits him at the end of the race. I want him to have a happy ending. I have the idea for what his ending is, I just have to work out how to get there. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Boy From New York

Chapter Three

_Lorina_

"Find her and bring her to me." Nisroc demanded down the phone, emphasizing every word like Lorina didn't speak english. He made sure to hang up quickly so she couldn't reply, he was cruel like that. Intelligent for doing so though, Lorina had to give him that credit.

Lorina sighed and put down her landline phone, she couldn't afford a phone anymore - she and Tarrant had spent their money on their wedding day - two weeks from now. They'd also spent it on their son, Logan, because of his birthday and christmas amongst other things.

Nisroc had told her on the phone he'd pay her, $1000 for finding this "Gurgi". Lorina would have no trouble; she worked in a restuarant. People always gossiped there, if she overhead 'Gurgi' then she'd know who to follow for answers. "Just going to work, Tarrant!" She called into the kitchen where her fiancee was drinking tea and feeding Logan. He smiled at her, she returned his smile and headed to work.

As always it was a busy day in New York lots of traffic everywhere, which meant a lot of people beeped at her when she'd cross at a crossing. It was saturday morning and they all had people to visit, places to go. It was also a sunny day so a lot of people needed to get out of the heat.

Lorina eventually arrived at the french restaurant where she worked as a waitress, she sneaked in, hoping not to be heard. She wasn't actually working today, the restaurant was closed. Unfortunately she was heard. "Who's there?" Her boss, Tamo, shouted across the kitchen. His voice was echoed across the utensils in the long, usually busy, kitchen. He peeked over a long line of cookers, "Lorina?" She could hear him chuckling, he wasn't the nicest bosses in the world, he thought all women were dumb. Therefore, Lorina didn't particularly like him, at least he paid her bills, sort-of.

"I forgot my purse yesterday," Lorina simply offered, forcing a smile at him. Tamo just rolled his eyes and went back to his office to do the paperwork. Lorina headed into the dining room and across to the main entrance to the restaurant where the bookings were recorded. She flicked through, but couldn't find an entry for Gurgi anywhere, sighing, she went to close the book in defeat, but a name caught her eye. Acting fast, Lorina picked up the pen on the side of the book and wrote down their details on her hand, she went to leave, but quickly shouted in the direction of the kitchen, "Found it!" and then ran off. Her boss was on her list of people she wanted to punch, just under Nisroc.

It wasn't just that Nisroc was a controlling psychopath. He had...what is the best way to put this? Friends. Contacts. He knew Lorina was great with assistance in finding people, but he knew others who could do that too. Others who, if Lorina wasn't careful enough, could find her. For Tarrant didn't know any of what was going on, he wouldn't just cancel the wedding, quite his job and help her run. He'd have questions. It wasn't like she wanted to break up with him either, she loved him.

Lorina thought she had a complicated life before. She bit her lip, but now. Her sister also had a complicated life, she'd visit her, Lorina mentally noted, but first she'd have to find the person's details scribbled on her hand. _Stevie Rae Johnson, New York House Of Night. _The girl Nisroc was afraid of. He wouldn't admit that though. Therefore Stevie Rae could help Lorina. If she knew how to.

It wasn't long before the bus Lorina caught arrived at the House of Night, as it was late morning she knew they'd be asleep, but maybe she could find somebody who would help her.

She entered the school, she knew Rephaim and Dren would have no trouble getting up. Why? Like Nisroc, they aren't fledgings. Out of the brothers, Balik was the only one who was truly a fledging. Originally, July 4th, before the gang war thing, when the brothers came to Indiana, Nisroc 'became a fledging' and stayed in the house of night, where he thought he'd be safe, from his contacts who he owed. However, his brother Kenzo informed him his phone was being tracked, so Nisroc began phoning his brothers, pretending to be darker and changed in a way. On July 24th, Nisroc had a day off school and his teachers wanted to make sure all his brothers were with him to take him off and came back with him at Dawn, that didn't happen and the boys ended up fleeing to New York. Balik was then marked on September 17th, he went to the house of night where Nisroc punished him for 'stealing his idea' and 'blantantly giving them away'. It wasn't long till Rephaim and Dren discovered what was really going on, so pretended to be marked as well.

Lorina didn't know their cover story, but she knew Rephaim and Dren would. Except, after she sneaked into the school, she couldn't find their names in this 'Book of Students'. Strange.

She found Stevie Rae, she wondered if the poor girl knew they were in fact human. The worst part was it meant the brothers, well Nisroc, could be far away from Adult Vampyres for as long as any human being and they'd stay alive.

"Hello." Lorina jumped when a small girl with brown hair and a mouse-ish complexion spoke to her, when Lorina turned her head the girl simple cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're human." She then stated.

"I'm here for Stevie Rae." Lorina quickly jumped to the explanation. "I'm her cousin." The girl frowned when she said 'Stevie Rae'.

"She's not here." Continued the fledging, folding her arms over her chest. "She hasn't been for two days, left with some girl who also claimed she was a cousin." The girl groaned. "I don't know who." She'd paused, sensed Lorina wanted an explanation and continued, "She's probably been kidnapped, people been disappearin' a lot lately, ain't you seen the news?" Lorina ignored the girl's bad grammar.

"Well, what did she look like?" Lorina asked as politely as she could.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want with Stevie Rae." The girl raised her voice. "Just do yourself a favour and get out of here." Lorina felt threatened, nodded and left. Turned out she would have to turn to one of her contacts to help her track down Stevie Rae.

* * *

><p>Lorina knocked the door thrice. "Lorina." She called, knowing this person wouldn't answer the door to people unless he knew they could be trusted. Kenzo opened the heavy door after a couple of seconds. He looked the same as she'd seen him last. Dark long hair. Glasses. Stubble. He was still in his night robes. "I have somebody to trace."<p>

Kenzo eyed her. "Better not be for my brother." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Lorina smiled. "More against him than for him." He let her in his apartment where she explained everything; how she was looking for Gurgi, how she'd rather find Stevie Rae. Kenzo went on his computer, typed in a phone number. "How do you know her number?" Lorina found herself asking.

Except, the computer showed the details of some man named Dallas, who was currently in some alleyway, Kenzo went through his messages and found some to Stevie Rae, he'd sent her a number of messages apologizing. Kenzo continued to get Stevie Rae's details, then he entered her number. She was in some woods, about two miles away, the dot that resembled her on the screen wasn't moving. She was with people, shown by two other grey dots. Kenzo tapped both the grey dots, the computer went through a rally of phone numbers for them to discover she was with Dren and Rephaim.

"If we're lucky, Stevie Rae's phone might be on, and hackable." Kenzo smiled when they found Stevie Rae had no password on her computed, he went through her phone's features and pressed the voice recorder.

_"Okay, so then what happened after sunrise?" _Stevie Rae's voice blarred through the computers.

_"Not here. Nisroc could still be spying on us." _Dren's voice followed, answering her question. _"We have to get somewhere deeper in the forest, where, for example, no phone signal can be received."_

The dots on the screen moved, rustling came through the speakers and a few seconds later, the signal cut off and the dots no longer showed up on screen. "They're out of my radar, you know where they are, they'll probably give you answers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We learn a lot here about the brothers. They're not fledgings, well Balik was, and they're still running. Nisroc is after Gurgi, the girl we met at the end of The Girl From Tulsa, reasons will become clear soon. It also seems Stevie Rae will learn more about what happened that day, and so will we.**

**Lorina is a hard character to write, obviously she is an OC, but I don't want her to be a confusing character for you guys. She's obviously conflicted because she's getting married and lying to her future husband, but if she doesn't lie then no wedding, no future. She said her life is complicated, but that's probably an understatement. Her seventeen year old sister, Alice (I don't know if you remember me mentioning her?) is troubled and ranaway. We'll meet her soon. For now though, Lorina I think has had a complicated life a long time, she even pretended to love someone to keep her parents happy. I think she's used to it and thinks her life could be a lot more complicated.**

**As for Kenzo, we haven't seen much of him. He's quite a happy-go-lucky character, he's not afraid of Nisroc, he's not afraid of anyone. He knows his brother is causing the disappearances and obviously had some clue Nisroc was receiving help. When Lorina comes about Stevie Rae, he remembers when Nisroc phoned him to get information on Stevie Rae, he remembers Nisroc is afraid of Stevie Rae and they could use this to their advantage. We also learn a bit on how he does track down these people, it reminded me of the fear some people have that somewhere in the world a duck is watching you. I think Dren might just have a new phobia! (That would be funny, I need to add more comedy to this)**


	19. Chapter 19

The Boy From New York

Chapter 4

_Stevie Rae_

"Stevie." Stevie Rae heard somebody whisper her name, in the cold, dark, wet night. "Stevie Rae." The voice got louder, and Stevie Rae slowly lifted her eyelids to reveal a silhouette figure standing right in front of her, Stevie Rae was adjusting to the light behind the figure to reveal who it was.

She screamed and the girl quickly clamped her mouth shut. "It's me Gurgi, remember?" No. Stevie Rae didn't remember her at all, maybe it was a side effect of those sleeping pills she'd been taking. Memory loss. The reason she'd been taking sleeping pills was obviously because she was losing sleep, ever since Rephaim and Dren had mysteriously disappeared nothing made much sense anymore. She had no friends and her grades were falling by the second. "Listen there's this girl out there who believes I'm your cousin, everything will make sense." Was this how people were abducted? They were stalked to discover if their lives were messed up or not and then told everything would soon make sense. "I can take you to Rephaim and Dren." She then added, Stevie Rae stared at her cold. Gurgi. The name made her blood boil.

"You're part of their gang, aren't you?" Gurgi nodded. All Stevie Rae had heard of Gurgi's conversation with Rephaim and Dren was that the reforms were back and both the brothers nodded as a symbol of joining. "I'll go with you then. I need answers." Stevie Rae noted to herself. She had to know what happened on July 24th in order to save herself and millions of other people.

She stepped outside with Gurgi and she recognised Stacey standing there, she quickly remembered what it was Gurgi had told her: "This is my cousin. She's worried about me, I'm leaving." Stacey stared at her with accusing eyes and soon shrugged.

That was four hours ago now. Gurgi had helped her pack her things, leave, and set her up in Gurgi's hotel room so she could have a nap before having to get up during the actual day time at eleven a.m. When that time arrived she was woken by a small chubby boy, he had blonde dreadlocks and ran when she opened her eyes.

She didn't waste any time, she got changed, picked up her phone and placed it in her jeans before leaving the hotel room. She stepped into the lift and overheard what sounded like the end of a news report on the overhead speaker. "Ian Fields was a good, well-respected gentleman. His family have begun the search for him," The elevator beeped and Stevie Rae stepped off slowly, but Gurgi caught her eye and made a beeline for her.

"You'll find Dren and Rephaim here," Gurgi told Stevie Rae, handing her a note. "Keep an eye out. Nisroc could be watching you anywhere." Stevie Rae nodded, Nisroc was dangerous. He didn't like Stevie Rae at all. He was selfish, dangerous and cruel, if he found the slightest bit of sunshine - he'd destroy it.

* * *

><p><em>Ian Fields<em>

Ian watched as the girl whom he recognised as Stevie Rae from Nisroc's description emerged from Hotel Diablo and unfolded a scrap piece of paper, her immediate reaction was rather childlike. She took a step back, looked around herself at the crowd - well more like scanned. Ian ducked his head back into his book. He looked back up about five seconds later to see her being pointed in the direction of a train station.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed to signal a new text message, "She's taken the bait, head to area two - Gurgi," Ian smiled and headed towards the empty yellow gates park - isolated, run-down area. Perfect for a kidnap.

Annoyingly, Nisroc had requested they don't kill. He said it'd be too suspicious and there'd be more evidence left behind and they'd have the matter of the body. The plan was to use Stevie Rae, use her to get Dren and Rephaim on their side. Nisroc wouldn't say what his plan was after this, all he would say was: "Patience, my friend. All good things to those who wait."

As Ian followed Stevie Rae Johnson to the train station on 42nd street, he felt nothing more than the urge to kill. She was the enemy. She was the reason they had traitors. She deserved to die. Painfully.

He watched as she went around a bend to buy a ticket, as he was following her he stayed quite a safe distance from her, if she recognised him from outside the hotel. He'd also have to stay on the carriage behind her on the train, he knew where she was heading, but for all he knew she could get off early in case she suspected she was being followed.

However, when he turned the corner only about ten, maybe fifteen seconds after Stevie Rae, she was gone. The train she'd have to catch didn't leave for another twenty minutes and the queue to get a ticket was rather long. The only way back was to turn around, but surely Ian would have seen her. She couldn't have got past security guards without a ticket either.

Ian frowned and turned around shamefully, he'd have to track her down. His life literally depended on it, he returned to Nisroc with nothing, he was as good as dead. Swiftly, he ran for the exit of the train station.

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

"That bitch. That bitch." Dren kept repeating down Rephaim's ear, shocked at the revelation of Gurgi being part of Nisroc's gang. "She used and abused us." Rephaim sighed, rolling his eyes. Dren had been like this for an hour now, Rephaim was surprised he hadn't gone from angry to upset yet. Upset Dren was worse than Angry Dren.

Rephaim wasn't focusing much on what his brother was saying, but the tracker in Nisroc's gang following Stevie Rae wherever she'd been sent by Gurgi. He wasn't a tracker in terms of turning people into fledgings, Nisroc called his followers trackers to make it seem less conspicuous. Less like he was running an evil scheme.

The brothers saw Ian going to cross the road and ran across while they had a chance and headed for Stevie Rae. Rephaim felt his heart pound, he hadn't seen her for so long and every day he couldn't help but think of her. He'd been so worried about her, that's why he and Dren had left, to protect her. As well as fight in a war in terms.

They ran to the opposite entrance of the train station in order to get there to protect Stevie Rae, Dren had hushed by now about Gurgi. He knew Ian was too close and might hear them.

Stevie Rae was looking at the board for trains, scanning for hers when Rephaim grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the station, she tried to get away but did a double take when she saw who it was. She decided to run with them, but the look of confusion on her face said she didn't know why they were running or who they were running from.

They came to a stop when they found themselves at some woods, they entered cautiously and got their breath back as they continued deeper into the forest. "Nisroc's follower was well, following you." Dren began describing the events, "and well, Gurgi's one of the bad guys. So...yeah, don't go trusting her." If Rephaim wasn't so worried, he might have laughed.

Stevie Rae nodded and asked them where they'd been. Their answer was of course everywhere, they hadn't been staying in a proper place simply so they wouldn't get caught. Staying in one place with Nisroc's power on the rise was asking to die.

"Final question." Stevie Rae continued. "About July 24th," She mouthed the date as though saying it would attract attention, even though no-one was there but them.

"Shoot." Dren commanded, saying it quickly before either of them could say 'no'.

"Okay, so then what happened after sunrise?" She asked, looking downwards. Her jeans were dirty and ripped at the ankle from when she'd been running.

Rephaim opened his mouth to answer, but Dren interrupted. "Not here, Nisroc could still be spying on us," He pointed to Stevie Rae's phone which was flashing a red light, that usually meant voice recording, someone had hacked onto Stevie Rae's phone. "We have to get somewhere deeper in the forest, where, for example, no phone signal can be received."

The three of them moved a few yards until the red light stopped flashing. Then Rephaim decided to turn to Stevie Rae, "After sunrise, there was a lot of action involving fires, dynamite, guns, theft and Nisroc."

"You may want to sit down." Dren continued, smirking. "It's quite a story."


End file.
